The Rose in the Storm
by earthstar001
Summary: Kurama has always been worried about his demon life spilling into his human. Yet now that it has there's no stopping it. He has found that his childhood friend has been keeping a secret from him and it changes how he views her. Himura Sango has been tired of Minamino Shuichi being so over protective of her. With demons now flooding into the human world, he has no choice...
1. Chapter 1

Author: So this story is based in the YuYu Hakusho: Chapter Black Arc. The OC character that's in this story was one I've had ever since I was like 10. She's evolved several times over the years. This story also has a mix of Sailor Moon, Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha characteristics. Hope you all like it.

—

A teen boy with long red hair and green eyes sat in an almost empty classroom as two girls dressed in red school girls quickly hurried away, cheerfully waving goodbye to him. His tone instantly changed from cheerful to serious. Glancing down at his clenched fist he opened it to reveal crushed grotesque insect like creature.

 _This insect_ …' He thought worriedly as it quickly began to fade. ' _Yes_ , _distant cousin of the Makai_ , _that the Saint Beasts employed_.' Looking up he sighed. ' _This does not bode well_ … _I wonder if Koenma knows_.'

He jumped suddenly as a pair of feminine arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him against a pair a soft breasts. A wiff of roses and fresh rain water brushed lightly against his super human sense of smell.

" There you are!" A cheerful female voice said. Tilting his head to the side he saw a happy pair of emerald eyes beaming down at him.

" Himura-san?" The boy said in surprise. " What brings you here?"

" Don't act all innocent, Minamino-san!" The girl replied. " I brought you your lunch! Your mom texted me saying you forgot yours this morning…and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sango?"

" More then likely the same amount of times that I have requested you call me Shuichi…or Kurama." The boy said smiling at the slight blush to the girl's cheeks.

" Well it would be a little awkward for me to address you by your demon name…" The girl called Sango replied. " Being a yokai slayer and all."

" Yet the Spirit Detective refers to me as such." Kurama said. " And if I recall, you've known me longer than he has."

" How did we get on the topic of the Spirit Detective?" Sango remarked, running a hand uncomfortably through her long mahogany brown hair. He noted how she always became uncomfortable whenever Urameshi Yusuke was mentioned. " Just stop forgetting your stupid lunch already! I'm not always going to make you a spare lunch!"

With that she turned on her heel, her knee length red skirt swaying quickly, and began to walk away. " On another note, have you noticed the large amounts of demon insects appearing throughout the city?" His question caused her to pause suddenly.

" My family has been looking into it but haven't come across any leads as to why." She said calmly, he noticed her scent had a hint of annoyance to it. " I'll let you know if we find anything out."

" Don't do anything rash, Himura-san…and make sure you get enough sleep."

" You worry to much, Minamino-san." Sango said coolly. " I've never done anything rash."

" Yet you have that scar across your back." Kurama said pointedly causing her to stiffen quickly.

" Whatever, I'm going to lunch!" She said stiffly avoiding eye contact with him.

" Would you care to join me?" Kurama asked calmly, sensing that he struck a nerve. He normally knew better than to mention her scar, knowing how sensitive she was about it. She had received it during a yokai hunting trip she had been on and refused to inform him how she had received it.

He had often tried to ask her about it but to no affect. When she refused to tell him something he was always unable to provide him with an answer. He knew she was a very capable hunter but he still worried for her safety.

He had known her since they were young. Their mothers had known each other since middle school. Himura Yue had brought her infant daughter over to his family's home for play dates often. That is until she and her husband had been killed in an automobile accident when Sango was five.

Ever since his mother had continued bring him to visit her. The only problem was that Sango had known what he really was…a demon fox in a human body. He knew she had a sort of psychic ability but he had yet to figure that out as well.

Even though she was aware of what he was she informed him that she would not kill him or reveal his secret if he did not harm a human. Although she was only a ten year old child at the time, he understood how serious she was about her threat.

She kept a close eye on him since childhood and grew very attached to his mother Shiori. She came to see her multiple times throughout her hospitalization as well.

When he went to fight in the Dark Tournament he had asked her to keep a close watch on his mother. She merely scoffed at him and told him not to request something like that from her. She told him that she'd always watch over his mother, whether he asked her to or not.

That was why when the demon Roto threatened her safety he did not over react. He knew that the demon assassin he had sent after Shiori was already dead, by the huntress's hands.

" No, I'll let you get back to your book!" Sango said an angry tone to her voice. She strolled angrily to the door.

" Thank you for the lunch, Sango." Kurama said briefly once again causing her to halt in her tracks. " I will see you after your Kendo club is over to walk you home."

" Yeah, yeah whatever jerk!" Sango said awkwardly, pink evident in her cheeks as she walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

The red haired fox sighed in defeat. " This does not bode well." He said once more.

—

Sango strolled down the hallway towards the court yard, her stomach growling. She sighed in annoyance. ' _Stupid jerk_.' She thought. ' _Forgetting his lunch like that and worrying his mom like that_.' Her stomach growled angrily again. ' _Great now_ _ **I**_ _have no lunch_ … _and that old jackass won_ ' _t give me my allowance until tomorrow_.'

" That little school girl crush is going to get you in trouble one day, Himura-san." Sango looked up to see a teen boy with black hair styled to resemble a pompadour and black eyes framed with square rimmed glasses. He wore the same maroon male school uniform that Kurama wore. He stared at her with a smug smile plastered across his freckled face.

" No one asked for your opinion, Kaito." Sango replied in annoyance. " What do you want?"

" Just to inform you that I will defeat Minamino Shuichi once and for all."

" You do realize that you've been saying that for the past three years, right?"

" This time I will be victorious."

" I doubt it but hey, there's no harm in trying." Sango said before her stomach growled angrily breaking the tension.

" Oh darn, you're hungry." Kaito laughed in a smug satisfaction. " Maybe you should go eat something before that little affliction of yours takes over…oh wait, you gave him your lunch."

" Your point, Kaito?"

" I would be welcome to sharing my lunch with you."

" No thanks. I'd rather go hungry." Sango said in annoyance.

—

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _POINT TO HIMURA_ - _SAN_!" The kendo instructor yelled proudly. Taking the helmet off the teen girl sighed from boredom. She was considered the best in the school and she won every match that she had competed in…not that won her any points with her classmates.

Most, if not all, of the members of Kendo club were males. They didn't exactly like the fact that they were easily bested by a girl. This also did not win her any points with her female classmates either, who were jealous of her close relationship with the school heart-throb, Minamino Shuichi.

The Himura family were very well off and somehow shrouded in mystery. Most families were easily traceable back through the ages but not the Himuras…they were a complete mystery. All that was known about them was that they ran a dojo in the center of town.

Yet that didn't explain why she would disappear at random times and for days on end. Or why she seemed to come back pale and tired upon her return. Or why her resting bitch face seemed to be even worse and the angry aura she exuded made everyone avoid her even more.

The girls in her gym class often talked behind her back about the large scar she had as well. Often coming up with their conclusions about how she received it.

Everyone except Minamino Shuichi.

He alone was not afraid of her. That seemed to annoy the other students as well. That everyone's favorite student in school was friendly with the one student everyone in school disliked.

" _Freak_."

Sango paused at the insult her opponent hurled her way. It was nothing new. She was odd. Girls her age weren't into fighting and they definitely weren't better at it then most guys.

" _**ISHIDA**_! That was uncalled for! Apologize now!" The instructor yelled.

" Why do you even come here? You have your own dojo to practice in and humiliate people! Why don't you just do it there!" The other members of the kendo club watched with baited breath to see the girl's reaction.

" That's it, Ishida! Laps now!" The instructor yelled angrily sending the boy to run laps around the school. " Don't listen to him, Himura. He-"

" It's fine, Inoue-sensei." Sango said cheerfully. " I need to get changed and head out anyway. My grandfather needs help at home."

" Of course, Himura. We shall see you next week."

Walking towards the locker room she rotated the tension from her shoulders. Sighing tiredly she heard her stomach growl loudly. " Shut up, stupid stomach. I'll feed you later."

Once entering the locker room she paused as a sudden wave of dizziness wafted over her. She leaned against the wall as a fog crept into her vision, her breathing became uneven. " Stupid dizziness. Go away." She whispered sliding to the ground she tried desperately to regain control of her breathing.

" Not now. I have things to do."

 _ **BING**_! _**BING**_!

Pulling out her cell phone she glanced weakly down at the text message:

They've acquired him, be ready to go soon.

" _**Fuck**_ …I'm to tired for this crap…" Sango said tiredly, forcing herself to stand and push past her dizziness. " Let's get this crap over with." Wrenching her locker open to grab her bath items before walking towards the showers.

—

" Come on Shuichi, you have to! You're a genius and with you as our captain our team could finally win!" A teen boy dressed in the same school uniform as Kurama begged before said teen. He along with two others looked extremely desperate as they approached the red head.

" As exciting as a Biology Meet sounds, my weekends are full." Kurama replied apologetically.

" But you're a prodigy, top scores every week…and the girls love you, don't they!" The boy responded, his companions nodding hurriedly. " You're even friendly with Himura and she's the least approachable girl in school!"

" She's not really that hard to speak too." Kurama replied wearily. " She's very nice once you get to know her." It was true, despite her constant look of annoyance and displeasure she was a very caring person.

Her family was not that intimidating either. She lived alone with her grandfather, he was actually her great grandfather, and her younger brother. She was very caring to the both of them as well. Cooking, cleaning and doing laundry for them. She even helped her brother with his homework. She tried to be the mother Kohaku needed.

" Please Shuichi! With you we'll start winning more competitions! Then we'll get more funding! _**THEN WE**_ ' _ **LL GET GIRLFRIENDS**_!" The boy said snapping the fox demon from his thoughts. " _**PLEASE**_!"

" _**PLEASE**_!" The other two said causing the mild mannered boy to raise his hands up in defense.

" You've certainly thought this out…but I can't!" Kurama said quickly attempting to make a break for the door.

" Oh no you don't!" The first boy said quickly, tripping over a stool as he rushed to block his preys only escape route. " I've waited to long to get my chance! You join this team or face our wrath!"

" Nerd violence…" Kurama whispered, rubbing the back of his head worriedly.

" _**KURAMA**_!" A loud obnoxious voice yelled suddenly causing panic to run across Kurama's normally calm face.

" Don't tell me…" He whispered worriedly.

" _**HEY**_! _**WHERE ARE YOU**_?" A tall boy with orange haired styled in a pompadour yelled angrily. He wore a blue school boy's uniform as a blue haired girl with purple eyes followed him worriedly. " _**OH KURAMA**_!"

" Do you think you could be a bit more discreet?" She said hurriedly as onlookers watched them in surprise.

" Hey don't distract me, I'm having a hard enough time without my energy! _**AND YELLING HELPS ME KEEP FOCUSED**_!"

" Sorry Shuichi, I'm not really mean! Just desperate!" The black haired boy said quickly gaining Kurama's attention once more. " Please!

" Yes, well, you did have me scared!" Kurama said jokingly.

" So? Will you join?"

" _**AH**_ - _ **HA**_!"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**GYAH**_!"

" _**THERE YOU ARE**_ , _**KURAMA**_!" The orange haired boy yelled kicking the door off it's hinges and falling on-top of the black haired boy. " You could have just come into the hall, ya know!"

" Oh dear," The blue haired girl said noticing the boy on the floor. " _**KUWABARA**_!"

" Oops! Sorry man!" The boy called Kuwabara said in honesty.

" Hey…what did he call you?" Kurama's second classmate asked.

" Who's Kurama?" Asked the third.

" OH IT'S NOTHING!" Kurama yelled hurriedly, panic now evident on his face. " JUST A MEANINGLESS NICKNAME! THERE'S NO NEED TO REMEMBER IT! " He smiled carefree over at Kuwabara and the blue haired girl. " Yes, isn't that right, Kuwabara! Botan!"

" Huh?" Kuwabara asked in confusion causing Kurama to lean forward and whisper.

" Please be mindful! I'm Shuichi here!"

" Oh right!" Kuwabara said hurriedly. " Oops! Sorry!"

" Is there a reason you've come?"

" I'll say! Take a look at this!" Kuwabara said handing him a folded note. " Any ideas who could have written it?" He asked after Kurama took several seconds to read the note over.

" It smells human."

" Yeah, that's what's weird! He left with school kids! We've got just four hours to find Hiei!"

" Well, he should be somewhere in the city." Kurama said calmly. " Though his criminal record has been cleared Koenma still confines him here. I haven't seen him lately, though."

" _**ARGH**_!" Kuwabara yelled in frustration.

" To bad Hiei isn't here!" Botan yelled angrily. " We could use his Jagan Eye to find himself!"

" _**THAT**_ ' _ **S RIGHT**_!" Kuwabara yelled before the obviousness of their declaration hit them.

" Logic is panic's prey!" Kurama said jokingly.

" _**UM**_! _**CAN I GET SOME HELP**_!" The boy under the door cried suddenly.

" I apologize everyone, but I need to leave." Kurama said after helping his classmate up from the floor.

" But Shuichi-"

" We need to hurry up!" Botan said angrily. " Every second we waste here blathering we could spend looking for Hiei!" With that she rushed out of the room as a wiff of roses and rain water hit Kurama's nose.

" _**WAIT**_ , _**BOTAN**_!"

" _**GYAH**_!"

 _ **CRASH**_!

" _**BOTAN**_!" Kuwabara yelled hurriedly as he and Kurama rushed outside to see her on-top of a girl with long reddish brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Here's the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.

—

" _**OUCH**_! Who put this wall there?" Botan whined attempting to push herself up, pausing in confusion when she felt her hand grasp something soft and squish able.

" I suggest you let go!" An annoyed feminine voice said. " _**NOW**_!"

Looking down Botan saw a rather disgruntled looking girl with emerald green eyes and reddish brown hair. " I'm sorry!" Botan said awkwardly. " I didn't realize you were there!"

" Uh Botan…" Kuwabara's voice came out of no where. " You should probably let go and get off of her…your fat is probably crushing her!"

" _**WHAT DID YOU SAY**_ , _**KUWABARA**_!" Botan yelled angrily.

" And I'm sure she doesn't appreciate you groping her either!"

" Eh? What are you talking about?" Botan asked.

 _ **SQUISH**_!

 _ **SQUISH**_!

" I said, let go!" The girl underneath her said. Botan looked down to see her hand gripping one of the girl's large breasts.

" _**OH MY ENMA**_! _**I**_ ' _ **M SO SORRY**_!"

" _Get off_!"

" Woah, that chick must have a death wish, groping Himura-san like that!" One of Kurama's classmates said red faced at the site before them. Scary though she was, Himura Sango was very attractive. Her body was well toned from a consistent work out regiment. She was not overly muscular though, certain areas were definitely well proportioned. Which added even more dislike for her from the other female students.

" Botan, get off her already!" Kuwabara said lifting the blue haired girl off the brunette.

" Are you alright, Sango?" Kurama asked worriedly, kneeling down and offering her his hand.

" I'm fine, head just hurts a little." Sango said taking his hand quickly, allowing him to help her up.

" What brings you over this way?" Kurama asked her in confusion. Panic rushed through him when her face went blank and she quirked an eyebrow.

" Really? You forgot?" Sango said, a vein now throbbing in her forehead. " _**You**_ were the one who _**suggested**_ walking home together."

" I-I-I-"

" What's going on?" Kuwabara whispered to Botan in confusion.

" It would appear that Kurama had made previous plans."

" What like a date or something?" Kuwabara asked. " Does Kurama have a secret girlfriend we don't know about?"

" I don't know, Kuwabara. Why don't you be quiet so we can find out."

" It's fine." Sango said, the vein growing more. " Just give me the lunch box back whenever you get a chance."

" Oh my Enma! She made him lunch!"

" Shush, Botan!"

" Himura, I-"

" _**BYE**_ , _**MINAMINO**_!" Sango snapped angrily. " _**AND STOP FORGETTING YOUR STUPID LUNCH**_!"

" Himura, w-" Kurama froze when he heard a large growl escape from her stomach. " H-Have you not eatten?"

" Shut up! Of course I did!" Another growl.

" It does not sound like you have." Kurama said worriedly. " You know that if you d-"

" Piss off, jerk!" Sango snapped before walking away angrily.

" Oh dear, a lover's spat…" Botan said worriedly as she watched the girl leave.

" Shuichi, you're lucky to survive making her angry." One of his classmates said. " Himura could have killed you."

" No she wouldn't. She's really not as bad as everyone thinks."

" I can't believe you ate something she made! Weren't you afraid of it being poisoned?" The other boy replied.

" She's actually a very good cook." Kurama said quickly. " She loves to bake as well."

" You three are horrible!" Botan snapped. " Why don't you actually try to get to know her!"

" We'd rather not die!"

" Morons!" Botan said. " Oh dear! We need to hurry and find Hiei! He could be anywhere!"

—

" Hey Kurama, who was that girl?" Kuwabara asked as they met up in the center of a neighboring park before continuing their search Three-Eyed Fire Demon.

" She's a classmate." Kurama said coolly.

" A girl classmate!" Kuwabara said giving the red-head a cheesy grin. " She was pretty cute too! Not nearly as cute as Yukina, but still cute!"

" I hadn't noticed." Kurama said his face turning slightly pink.

" Is she your girlfriend?"

" In the sense that she's a girl who is a friend." Kurama said awkwardly. " I've known her since we were small."

" Is this really the time to be discussing this?" Botan said breathlessly as she hurried towards, dragging a large briefcase tiredly.

" So what exactly is in here again?" Kuwabara asked as the blue haired grim reaper sat the case down.

" Yusuke's detective tools!"

" Wow! Like a real secret agent!" Kuwabara said as Botan opened the case, revealing several state of the art tools.

" So which device will find, Hiei?" Kurama asked curiously.

" Oh, uh…well…right…OH! This improved demon compass a fresh take on a classic tool superb for tracking down any demon!"

" But…can't Hiei simply deceive it by manipulating his energy?"

" Not with this newly designed sample chamber! If we place a bit of his DNA, like from a strand of hair, we'll be able to find him regardless of his energy."

" It's to bad I don't carry around a locket of his hair…" Kurama said sarcastically.

" With this psychic spy glass we can see through brick walls and search the entire city!"

" In less than an hour?"

" Uh… _ **OK**_! Forget seeing through walls, we'll use the concentration ring to blow them up!" Botan laughed nervously before the group sighed in desperation.

" _**ARGH**_! _**LET ME SEE THIS CRAP**_!" Kuwabara yelled digging through the case angrily.

" _**CAREFUL**_! _**I**_ ' _ **M ACCOUNTABLE FOR THAT STUFF**_!"

" Perhaps this is the wrong approach. Instead of finding him, is there an item that will make him find us?" Kurama asked.

" _**GET REAL**_! _**BOTAN WOULD HAVE MENTIONED IT IF WE HAD SOMETHING LIKE THAT**_!" Kuwabara yelled.

" _**WE DO**_!" Botan yelled happily to the group's surprise. She quickly pulled out a small yellow and red whistle. " The Mystic Whistle! It's kind of like a dog whistle for apparitions. It sends out a sound wave only they can hear! It all depends on how strong your spirit energy is! The stronger it is the louder the whistle! I can make it go at least fifty miles! You better cover your ears, it's rather annoying!"

" _**KAY**_!" Kuwabara said as he and Kurama covered their ears quickly.

" Here goes!" Botan said before blowing on the whistle. Kurama flinched as a high pitched piercing sound shot through his head.

" AH! It penetrates my brain!"

" Really?" Kuwabara said in confusion. " I'm not hearing anything but the birds."

" Now we wait for Hiei, hopefully he shows up!" Botan said

 _ **CRASH**_!

" There!" She gasped pointing to a short man who fell suddenly from a nearby tree. His spiky black hair matched his dark clothes. He groaned angrily as he rubbed his head.

" What repulsive creature makes my eardrums bleed?" He growled before noticing the group smiling down at him.

" Hello Hiei!" Botan said happily.

" Hmph, I didn't know it was you all. I only came to find the source of that vile noise and kill it."

" Here," Kurama said sternly handing the crumpled letter the newcomer. " You better read this."

—

Sango walked into a large room that was almost completely empty, save for a large leather chair. Near the top of the room was a long balcony that wrapped around the entire room. Video cameras were placed strategically around the room. Gone was her school uniform, replaced were black silk fighting pants and a dark green hooded sweatshirt. In her left hand she carried a sheathed katana.

Flopping lazily into the chair she sighed, dragging her free hand lazily through her reddish brown hair. " This is so stupid." She mumbled before pulling the hood up over her head. " I could be home right now, in my nice comfy bed but _nooooo_! I have to be here!"

" Will you cut that whining out already, dimwit?" A crackly female voice said angrily from the ear piece in her right ear. " Don't make me come down there and knock you out."

" Whatever," Sango groaned in annoyance. " Maybe that will help me sleep."

" You had better not underestimate them or you'll be in for some serious pain." The voice said sternly. " They'll be here soon."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sango yawned, crossing her ankles lazily in-front of her. Her stomach growled again. The two rice balls she had on her way to the House of Four Dimensions had done nothing to ease her hunger. A large banging sound from several doors away heralded the assumption that her opponents had arrived.

She didn't like the idea of kidnapping the Spirit Detective. Her Great Grandfather had advised her to avoid dealing with the Spirit World if at all possible. The old man hated most if not all of those in collaboration with them.

He especially hated the Spirit Detectives. Not that he would ever give her a reason why as to whenever she asked. He especially disliked the current Detective, Urameshi Yusuke. She of course knew why he disliked him. He was abrasive, hot headed, loud and a complete idiot.

Yet he had so much potential to become something amazing. He had already defeated Togo in the Dark Tournament. The sky was the limit as to what that boy could achieve. He had the makings of a true leader.

Scrunching down in her chair she yawned tiredly. Her eyes grew heavy with sleep as she found herself beginning to fall asleep. " This whole this is stupid."

—

Kurama stood defiantly over a tall unconscious teen boy with grey hair spiked upwards. The boy wore a grey school uniform with a white undershirt. Botan, Hiei and Kuwabara stood around the boy as well, their bodies now returned to normal after regaining their souls.

Kurama gently nudged his foot against the boy's shoulder in an attempts to wake him. He remembered Kaito, whom he only just defeated, referring to the boy as Yanagisawa. " You're to nice, Kurama!" Kuwabara said angrily. " Just kick him straight to the face."

" Those things don't work in here, Kuwabara!" Botan snapped. " Remember!"

" Oh…right…" Kuwabara sighed before Kurama nudged the boy again, this time waking him.

" Huh?" Yanagisawa said in confusion.

" Nap time is over." Kurama responded as the boy stood up, looking around nervously.

" Looks like you guys defeated my old pal, Kaito. Very impressive."

" So far we have only been successful in opening two of the three doors that will lead us to the subsequent room." Kurama said holding up two keys, one gold and one silver.

" Hah, don't tell me that's the reason you guys woke me up."

" We woke you up because we discovered this posted warning taped to the door. The one that says Yusuke dies if we open the door without your approval." The fox demon said lifting the hand written letter up for the teen to view.

" That is a good reason." Yanagisawa laughed.

" If you know what's good for you you will give us your approval." Hiei said sternly. " Unless you harbor a death wish."

" May I remind you that those kind of tactics don't work here, Hiei. So keep your mouth shut and do exactly what I tell you." The teen earned a murderous glare from the fire demon for his words.

" It really chaps my hide that we have to sit here and swallow this dwebs abuse!" Kuwabara growled earning a laugh from the amused captor.

" Shall we proceed to the next room now." Kurama demanded cautiously.

" Sure, right this way." Yanagisawa said smirking. " However, this next opponent will be a bit more of a challenge than Kaito was."

" Bring it! I'm gonna smash them right through the wall!"

Unlocking the remaining door Yanagisawa led the group into a spacious room, a leather placed in the center of the room. A lone individual sat in it comfortably sound asleep, a hood covering their face from their sight, with a sheathed katana against their shoulder.

" What the hell is this crap?" Kuwabara snapped.

" There is your opponent." Yanagisawa said gesturing to the individual. " Looks like you to so long they fell asleep."

" Well that's kind of rude." Botan said haughtily. " It's not like you all aren't causing us an inconvenience!"

' _Something isn_ ' _t right_.' Kurama thought eyeing the sleeping individual carefully. He had seen that katana somewhere before.

" _**HEY ASS**_ - _ **WIPE**_! _**WAKE UP**_ , _**ALREADY**_!" Kuwabara yelled storming towards the unknown person.

" Kuwabara, wait! Don't be rash!" Kurama said. " Remember what h-"

" _**WE**_ ' _ **RE OUT OF FOUR EYES**_ ' _**TERRITORY**_ , _**RIGHT**_? _**SO THAT MEANS I CAN POUND THE CRAP OUTTA THIS GUY AND THEN WE CAN MOVE ON AND RESCUE URAMESHI**_!"

" But-"

" _**HEY RUNT**_! _**WAKE UP**_! _**I**_ ' _ **D HATE TO BEAT YOUR ASS WHILE YOU'RE ASLEEP**_!" Kuwabara yelled grabbing the scruff of the individual's shirt, jerking them roughly out of the chair. He became even more agitated that the individual had not awoke and began to shake them.

" Kuwabara!" Kurama said in astonishment as he finally realize just who their opponent was. " Stop Kuwabara!"

" _**WHY SHOULD I**_? _**I**_ ' _ **M NOT AFRAID OF THIS RUNT**_! _**HEY**_! _**ARE YOU LIKE COMATOSE OR SOMETHING**_? _**IF YOU DON**_ ' _ **T WAKE UP AND FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW THEN I**_ ' _ **M G**_ -"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**KUWABARA**_!" Botan screamed as her friend was sent flying across the room. The unknown fighter had finally woken up and decided to drive the pommel of their katana into his chin. The group watched as the fighter landed into a graceful crouch onto the floor.

" Damn you people are loud enough to wake the fucking dead." A tired female voice said. " Don't you know it's rude to wake someone up that way?"

" Wait a minute…" Botan said as she recognized the voice. She snapped her head towards Kurama, a worried expression on her face. " Kurama, that's-"

" What is the meaning of this!" The fox demon snapped. " _Himura_!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Here's the third chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry it took so long.

—

" What is the meaning of this, Himura?" Kurama demanded angrily. " Why are you here!"

" Geeze, give me a minute to wake up already." Sango replied as she began stretching her arms out lazily. " That was a great nap though! I definetely needed it!"

" Kurama," Botan said nervously. " Why do all your classmates hate you?"

" Yeah," Kuwabara growled as he sat up rubbing his jaw. " Are you just an ass to them or something? Or maybe she's mad you didn't walk her home."

" That's not the reason I'm here!" Sango said as she continued her stretches. " Also Minamino-san is always very respectful of our classmates, I don't think he's ever been rude to a single one of them. The only person I've ever seen him ever had a slight dislike was Kaito."

" So why are you here?" Botan asked her purple eyes narrowing. " If you don't hate him then why do this?"

" Well you see, there was th-"

" _**HIMURA**_!" Yanagisawa snapped quickly. " _**DON**_ ' _ **T YOU DARE TELL THEM ANYTHING**_!"

" Yana, shut up." She said wresting her hand lightly on the pommel.

" Well! You were about t-"

" I could care less who knows why you idiots kidnapped the Spirit Detective. Or if Spirit World gets involved."

" Then why do this?" Kurama asked, narrowing his eyes.

" Kicks, I guess." Sango shrugged. " Really, it's nothing against you and it's definitely not about what you are thinking of, Minamino."

" And what exactly do you think my reason's are for you doing this?"

" That I have some sort of grudge against Spirit World. I don't." Sango said grinning.

" What does she mean by that, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked wiping a small amount of blood from his chin. " Why would she have a g-"

" Alright then, let's begin this dumb little game." Sango interrupted her grin still evident on her face.

" Little game?" Kurama said, his eyes never leaving her's.

" Enough," Hiei said his hand inching towards his broken sword. " Allow us passage now, girl. Or I will force the door open."

" I'm assuming you lost your soul first, Hiei." Sango replied never breaking her gaze from Kurama's, green eyes locked on green. The fire wielder gripped the hilt of his sword angrily. " Remember to use your mind rather than brawn."

" You find this all entertaining, don't you?" Botan snapped.

" A little." Sango said. " Now, all you have to do is get me to unsheathe this katana on my hip. Do that and I'll give you the key to the door."

" What?" Botan asked in surprise.

" Not you, obviously." Sango said coolly. " I don't expect a non-fighter to participate in this little g-"

 _ **WHAM**_!

Sango sighed as Hiei was sent flying backwards as he attempted to attack the teen. " As you said previously, anyone can make a barrier." Her eyes dulled from the cheerful joy she had before. " And no, that is not what my abilities are, Minamino."

—

" Ogre, who is this girl?" A small toddler with a blue pacifier in his mouth asked. He was dressed in blue robes with a large balloon like hat placed on his head, the word JR written across the brim.

" I don't know Koenma-sir," Replied a blue ogre dressed in a yellow and black leotard. " Why would she have a grudge against us?"

" I'm not sure, Ogre. We need to find out just who this girl is."

" Right away, Koenma-sir!" Ogre said rushing out of the room to fulfill his task.

" She looks so familiar." Koenma said curiously. " The aura around her is so familiar."

—

 _ **KLINK**_!

Hiei was shoved backwards again, this time his sword connecting with a small kunai she had pulled from a hidden spot on her body. " I know you all can try harder then this." She said calmly.

" What's up with this chick?" Kuwabara said standing beside Botan. " She's a mega skilled fighter!"

" Why aren't you trying to help get that stupid key!" Botan snapped angrily.

" I don't fight women." Kuwabara said sternly. " It goes against my code as a man!"

" You are worthless, Kuwabara!" Botan snapped. " We need to get that key so we can help Yusuke!"

" I won't compromise my principles for Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped back. " He shouldn't have gotten himself kidnapped in the first place!"

" Kuwabara! Some friend!"

" Why are you lecturing me and not Kurama? He's not fighting her either!"

" How do you expect him to fight his girlfriend!"

" She is not my girlfriend." Kurama replied angrily.

" Well, your special lady friend then! Either way how do you expect him to fight her!"

" Well, I-"

 _ **CRASH**_!

Botan jumped as Hiei went flying into the wall. Their opponent stood in-front of them with a bored expression on her face. " This is getting boring." She replied. " I expected more from you three."

" You still haven't answered my question, Himura." Kurama said. " Why are you doing this?"

" I already told you why."

" You don't do things just because you are bored. You always have a reason."

" Whether you believe me or not, I am currently getting extremely bored. Now why is Hiei the only one interested in helping the Spirit Detective by getting this key?"

A sudden musical jingle made the room jump. Rolling her eyes, Sango pulled a small cell phone, lifting it to her ear. " When the hell did you get a chance to touch my phone?" She paused, listening to the eager chatter from the other caller. Kurama knew she was becoming more and more annoyed by the vein that began throbbing in her brow.

" Kurama, how is a teenage girl like her able to fight Hiei so easily?" Botan asked.

" She's a Yokai Hunter." Kurama said blankly causing Botan's eyes to become doughnut like.

" That can't be." Botan said in surprise. " They were disbanded almost thirty years ago."

" What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

" The Yokai Hunters were a group of people that specialized in slaying demons. They date back well into the feudal times. The Spirit World depended greatly on them for centuries to maintain the balance between humans and demons…however, their numbers have dwindled down throughout the years and then a few decades ago they broke away from the Spirit World." Botan explained.

" Himura, Sango is one of the last remaining members of their head family. She comes from a long line of hunters who trained her in several styles of martial arts as well in several styles of swordsmanship. Her grandfather married a woman who came from a long line of priests and priestesses. With that she developed a strong psychic awareness. She has been able to sense them since she was a toddler. She is their perfect warrior. If she wanted to she could kill us without even breaking a sweat." Kurama explained calmly watching their opponent.

" I highly doubt that." Hiei snapped. " You put to much praise in that girl. She's merely a human."

" Why did you really call me?" Sango said, her voice raising slightly. Her vein began to throb even more as she listened to the caller. " I already told you no and that was final."

 _ **CLICK**_!

Sango sat her phone down on the chair behind her. " Stupid _odango atama_." She muttered before pulling her hooded sweatshirt off. Underneath she wore no shirt. Instead, from her waist to just above her breasts were wrapped in similar wrappings that boxer's used. The wrappings also trailed their way from her hands and up her arms to her elbows. Two golden chains hung from her neck, one sank deep between the valley of her breasts, the second held an old skeleton key.

" H-Himura, w-what are you doing?" Yana stuttered a blush crept into his face as the girl started stretching again.

" Calm down Yana," Sango said calmly. " It's to hot in here to wear a hoodie and work out."

" You know, it's rude to talk on a phone when you have guests." Kurama said.

" Meh, it was a simple five minute conversation." Sango said shrugging. " I don't like it when people touch my stuff. Especially when they change my ringtones. However, if I offended please I do a-"

 _ **GROWL**_!

The group froze as a large growl came from no where. " What was that?" Botan asked fearfully. " Some kind of monster?"

" No, no it wasn't." Sango said, her eyebrow twitching as red began to tint her cheeks.

" So you didn't eat lunch." Kurama said with a knowing smirk. Suddenly he figured out a way to get a to defeat her.

" Shut up, jerk!" Sango snapped hurriedly. " That is none of your damn business!"

" You do realize what happens when you forget to eat."

" Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!"

 _ **GROWL**_!

" And yet-"

" Enough! Do you want to aide the Spirit Detective or not?"

—

" _**SHE**_ ' _ **S A WHAT**_!" Koenma yelled his pacifier almost falling from his mouth.

" A believe Kurama called her a Yokai Hunter, Sir." Ogre replied holding a large stack of books in his arms. " What are they exactly? Kurama said they were once affiliated with the Spirit World."

" Of course…" Koenma said in disbelief. " Of course that is why she looks so familiar."

" Koenma Sir?"

" Ogre, hand me that book on top of that stack!" Koenma barked quickly.

" Yes sir, right away!" The blue ogre rushed to hand the book to the toddler prince. " What are you looking for?"

" Not there, not there either!" Koenma said ignoring his servants question. " It has to be here somewhere! _**AH HAH**_! _ **HERE IT IS**_!" His brow furrowed as he read what appeared to be a family lineage. " We may have a problem…"

" What is it, sir?"

" She is not listed here in this family line…it ends with Himura Takeshi and his wife, Himura Yue. The record shows that they had no living children at the time of their deaths. Yet this girl, without a doubt, has the looks of the Himura family."

" Maybe she was the niece of Takeshi." Ogre suggested.

" No, the Himura family for several generations had only one child throughout their lives…but this girl, no matter how much I try to erase the thought from my mind…she is a Himura."

" So then, could Takeshi had had a secret love child?"

" No, the Himura's hold marriage vows very high. They would never dishonor themselves or their family buy committing adultery. Then only thing I can possibly think of is her family hid her existences from all of us in Spirit World."

" What happened between us and them?" Ogre asked curiously.

" I can only say they broke away from us more than just a few decades ago…"

" But if she really was a member of their family why don't we have her on record?"

" This is _**his**_ doing…" Koenma said stiffly. " But he hasn't been heard of in almost seventeen years."

" Who do you mean, Sir?" Ogre asked. The Prince of the Spirit World ignored his question.

" Yes…she resembles him…"

—

 _ **CRACK**_!

" _**SHIT**_!" Kuwabara yelled, barely managing to dodge the attack that Sango had delivered, leaving the wall behind him cracked.

" I suggest you get over your stupid morality code, Kuwabara." Sango said straightening, her voice slightly annoyed. " It will eventually get you killed."

" Say whatever you want, I'm not hitting a girl!"

" Eventually may very well be today." Sango said cracking her knuckles.

" You're not really going to kill him, are you?" Botan asked worriedly.

" Why would you think I wouldn't?" Sango responded blankly.

" Well, you are human! So is-"

" Human's kill one another on a daily basis. Don't ever assume that just because one is human they are not capable of killing."

" But-"

 _ **CRACK**_!

Kuwabara barely had time to dodge once more before the yokai huntress could land another blow. " Kurama! Talk to your chick!"

" I'd rather you not refer to me as his chick." Sango said her voice cool but a vein began to throb in her forehead. " I am not anyone's chick."

" W-Well…" Kuwabara stuttered nervously. " Kurama! Do something!"

" Like?"

" I don't know! Use that big brain of yours!"

" Why is it ok for him to attack her but not you?" Botan snapped.

" I never said for him to attack her!"

" Then how-"

" So you really have not eaten today?" Kurama asked Sango curiously a small smile forming at his mouth.

" That's none of your business." Sango replied in annoyance. " And wipe that damn smirk of your face!"

' _Why does it matter if she_ ' _s eaten or not_?' Botan thought.

" Will you stop bringing that up!" Sango snapped a pink tint rushing to her face. " Stop smirking!"

" Then it's just a matter of time then." Kurama said pulling out his trade mark rose.

" Stop acting like you know everything!" Sango snapped quickly shifting into a fighting stance. " Now, let the fun begin."

—

" Kurama is fighting her now, Sir." Ogre stated as he watched the huntress easily dodge every single attack the kitsune flung her way.

" I figured as much." Koenma said with disinterest as he began flipping from one book to another. " Kurama doesn't take to well to betrayal."

" Do you think he's going to hurt her?"

" No, not much if at all. He's creative in getting what he wants. If he can avoid hurting the girl, then he will."


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Sorry for such a long update between chapters, everyone. My cat that I had at my parents house passed away a few weeks ago and I'm several states away so I've been really depressed. Plus my work has been extremely stressful and my schedule has been chaotic. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.

—

 _ **CRACK**_!

" _ **DAMN**_! Kurama means business!" Kuwabara gaped as he watched the red head swing his trade mark rose whip towards their assailant.

" I believe he's hurt that his girlfriend would turn against him like this." Botan said sadly.

" Yeah, but I think if he keeps going at this rate, he'll turn his girlfriend into string cheese."

" You two do realize that they both said they aren't together, right?" Yana said in confusion.

" Oh hush, you can sense the attraction between them! It's so obvious!" Botan said dismissively. " It's so thick!"

" You three sound like old fishwives." Hiei said angrily. " Stop your gossiping and wait to see if he needs our assistance."

" Why don't you all just jump in and aide your companion?" Yana proposed.

" He doesn't need it yet." Hiei said calmly.

—

Sango grinned in excitement as she blocked Kurama blow for blow. Even managing to deliver a few blows on him. " Are you holding back, Minamino-san." She stated. " _**Stop**_."

" I am doing no such thing, Himura-san."

" Yes you are, now stop it!"

" It has been a while since I have seen you fight, Himura-san." Kurama stated impressed by how much she had improved. He had always known how capable of a fighter she was, but that didn't stop him from being concerned for her. " You've improved."

" You aren't to shabby yourself." Sango replied trying to ignore her now heavy and ragged breathing.

" You can't win this fight." Kurama said noticing her breathing. Despite her being their enemy at this moment he couldn't help but worry for her. " You know that, correct?"

" I never said I wanted to win. The goal of this game is for you to get me to unsheathe this sword so you can get the key. Then you can go save the Spirit Detective."

" _**Why**_?"

" What do you mean why?" Sango asked in confusion. " Don't you want to save your friend?" Her voice sounded calm as she tried to gain control of her breathing.

" I still don't understand why you are doing this."

" You don't need to understand everything. You only need to understand your objective." Sango replied, fighting the dizziness that now swarmed her mind. She couldn't let her symptoms get the better of her right now. Taking a deep breath she tried to focus on the man in-front of her.

" Himura, you need to stop this." Kurama said attempting to reason with her. " You can't keep going on like this." He noticed his words were beginning to irritate her. Suddenly he felt the air become very static-like and he thought he heard thunder outside. A sudden movement from the corner of his eye caused him to dart sideways.

 _ **CRACK**_!

Sango's fist made contact with the wall where Kurama's head had been just moments before. " Come on, Minamino! It's a simple concept, just get me t-"

 _ **WHAM**_!

The teen girl felt herself being slammed easily into a nearby wall; the force of impact almost knocking the air completely from her. " You're moving slower now, Himura. You need to stop this." Kurama said pulling out a fist full of rose petals. " I don't want t-" He winced slightly when he felt something sharp cut across his cheek. Reaching up he felt a warm trickle of blood trailing its way downward.

Another loud clap of thunder rang out, lightning flashed dangerously throughout the night sky. ' _Calm down_!' Sango thought weakly. ' _Don_ ' _t lose control now_.'

Kurama knelt down and lifted the object that had cut his moments ago. A smile played across his face at her ingenuity. She had cut him with one of the pink rose earrings he had given for her birthday once. A sense of pride went through him at her ability to turn anything into a weapon.

Glancing up he saw her weakly trying to regain control of her senses. He signed deeply, this fight had gone on for far to long. He needed to end this.

" You know, Himura." Kurama said an idea suddenly coming to his mind. " I remember the first time we fought. You fell right onto your bottom, your skirt almost over top of your head." That caused an attractive pink tinge to flood her cheeks.

" _Sh_ - _Shut up_!" Sango stuttered in embarrassment.

" You were so awkward and used to trip over your own two feet." Kurama continued obviously enjoying reminiscing about the past. " Yet you eventually grew into your legs…and they are quite exquisite legs." He saw her face redden an even darker shade. He thought the color suited her well, like the most beautiful red rose he had ever seen. Walking towards her, a handsome smile played across his face, he saw her tense up nervously and notice how she hadn't moved. " I think you have been teasing me purposefully with those beautiful legs of yours."

" I-I don't kn-know what y-you are talking about!" Sango said nervously as he came closer to her.

" Those legs are oh so very tempting." Kurama said leaning forward and tracing a finger along her cheek. " The way you wear your uniform…it awakens something exciting in me, just like those soft looking lips of yours" He leaned forward, his lips centimeters away from hers. Interlacing his fingers with her hair he leaned closer to her lips.

 _ **SCHLING**_!

Kurama jumped backwards in order to dodge the near evisceration when the girl before him drew her sword from it's sheath. He watched her pant heavily, eyes wide in shock. " W-What do u think you are doing?" Sango squeaked.

" Winning this game." Kurama said calmly eyeing the now drawn sword in her hand warily. He saw that the blade was on the wrong side. It was called a Sakabato or Reversed blade. He noted the puzzled look on her face before she realized what had occurred.

" Y-You-"

" The key, Himura-san." He interrupted, reaching his hand forward for his prize.

" Take it." She said in annoyance, her eyebrow twitching as she pulled the item from her neck and handing it to him; her face red from embarrassment.

—

" Did Kurama just do what I think he did?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief; his face, along with that of Botan and Yana's was tomato red.

" Even though it got results, I'm not happy with how he went about it." Botan said hastily. " Playing on the girl's feelings like that!"

" The girl got off easy." Hiei snapped. " There was a time when Kurama would have tortured her for such a betrayal."

" Well Kurama isn't like that anymore!" Botan said. " He's capable of mercy and c-"

" _**HIMURA**_!"

Botan's head snapped up to see the girl fall into Kurama's arms, now unconscious. " Kurama! What happened?"

" Yes! What did you do to her?" Yana growled angrily.

" She merely exhausted herself." Kurama said lifting her up gently and walking towards the chair. " Sango is anemic and she becomes dizzy when she has not eaten. She can also faint is she over exerts herself, like now."

" Oooh, so that is why you kept asking if she had eaten." Botan said eagerly. " Top notch thinking as always, Kurama!" The fox demon didn't reply as he sat Sango carefully down. He placed her hoodie over her and stepped silently away.

' _Such a gentleman_!' Botan thought as Kurama came towards them. Even though his expression was now blank the blunette thought she saw a caring look come across the fox's face. One she had only seen him use when he was with his mother.

—

A tall and slightly built teen boy with thick, short, and messy strands of blond hair stood smirking over to a boy with greased up black hair. The blonde wore a black button-down long-sleeve shirt and fairly taut slacks. Beneath his black shirt lies an untucked white button-down, which extends out from under the bottom of his outer garment down to his upper-thigh.

The black haired teen stood ramrod stiff who wore a green school uniform, seemingly unable to move as he glared hatefully over at the blonde, a large growl escaped from him.

The two boy's stood in-front of a large light which cast a rather large shadow from the black haired boy, the closer of the two, to the blonde. " I see that your friends made it past Kaito but I wonder if they'll make it passed our next challenger alive."

" Why don't you say something useful? Like how long are you going to keep me here?"

" What are you tired of standing still?" The blonde asked stepping off of the boy's shadow causing him to stumble. The boy recovered himself quickly before rushing towards the blonde, his fist drawn back, ready to strike. The blonde quickly stepped back on the dark haired boy's shadow, stopping him dead in his tracks.

" Nice try, Urameshi." The blonde laughed. " Nice try."

—

" _**WOAH**_! This place is huge! You guy's got yourselves your own stairs museum!" Kuwabara said in amazement.

" Yusuke's on the next floor up, but each one of you has to take a separate staircase." Yana said.

" _**WHAT**_?!" Kuwabara snapped.

" What is your purpose for separating us?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

" My reason?" Yana laughed. " It's like the old saying goes, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

" _ **LISTEN WEASEL**_!"

" Kuwabara!" Kurama said quickly. " I understand your frustration but if we want to help Yusuke we must comply." His words earned a few eager chuckles from the grey haired teen.

" Jackass."

—

" Wake up, Sango! You have a job to complete." The raspy female voice growled angrily from the brunette's earpiece. When the girl did not respond the woman's voice raised several octaves. " _ **I SAID WAKE UP**_ , _**YOU BRAT**_!"

" _**GYAAAAH**_!" Sango squeaked instantly jerking awake suddenly. " Oh Enma! My ear! I'll never be able to hear out of it again!" She whined rubbing it sadly.

" Shut up and get over here now! They will be reaching Yusuke soon." The woman's voice said angrily.

" Right…" Sango said quietly as she noticed the group was now gone. A red flush suddenly flooded her face as she remembered what Kurama had said to her. ' _H_ - _He had said he liked my legs_ …' She felt her heart flutter excitedly as she remembered the look he had on his face. It made her feel extremely happy, she had always h-

' _ **I am winning this game**_.'

Kurama's later words shattered the memory of his earlier words. ' _Of course_.' She thought sadly, running her fingers through her reddish brown locks, tears pricking her green eyes. ' _Of course he used flattery to distract me_. _He knows that I care about him and he used it to his advantage_ … _he_ ' _s clever_ , _that jerk_.'

" Are you coming or are you going to just stand there like an idiot?" The woman's voice rang out from her earpiece.

" Y-yeah, I'm coming." Sango said sadly. " I'll be there in a few minutes…" Standing up quickly, she felt her legs almost give out beneath her. " W-What?" She said weakly.

" You stupidly gave your lunch to Kurama after working a full two days without food. Your body is to weak to move properly! You need to eat something now, moron!"

" I c-can't believe I'm this weak already…"

" That's what happens when you take a mission so close to this one."

" I know…" Sango replied brushing her hair back. She froze as her hand brushed her hand against something on her ear. " W-What the-?" She pulled the mirror up on her phone to reveal the earring she had used as a weapon earlier was there.

' _ **M-My earring**_!' She thought, her face reddening once more. ' _Shuichi_ …' She thought, her face becoming even more red.

" God, you are turning into such a girl." The voice snapped jerking Sango once again from her thoughts. " Hurry up and get your ass up here!"

" Yeah…" Sango replied clutching the gold chain around her neck sadly. She needed to get her head back in the game, Shuichi Minamino was a distraction she didn't need. ' _Focus_ …' She thought to herself. ' _You can_ ' _t let Minamino distract you_!''

" Are you going to get your lazy ass up here?"

" Of course, Master." Sango said coolly.

—

" One of your friends is an imposter." Kids said turning smuggly to the newly arrived group.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara yelled.

" Now let's us begin the next round of our little game, shall we?" Kido said, ignoring the question. " Like I said, one of your companions is not who they appear to be."

" What the?" Yusuke gasped looking around the room at his friend's uneasy face.

" Your only objective in this game is to determine the imposter in ten minutes, starting now." Kido said calmly. " As for the four of you. You are only allowed to speak when Yusuke has asked you a direct question."

" I don't know this guy! How do we know that he's telling us the truth?" Kuwabara asked.

" I find it hard to believe that anyone could disguise themselves so perfectly in such a short amount of time!" Botan said.

" I thought I told you not to speak unless you were spoken to? Don't you care what happened to your buddies?" Kido asked.

" Hah, I could easily slit your throat before you could even think about doing anything to the detective."

" You don't follow me, do you?" Kido replied a smirk appearing. " Whoever is being impersonated is currently being held in our prison. Mr. Urameshi here isn't the only one at risk; and for those of you lacking in manners, that means if anything were to happen to me the other person will promptly be killed."

" It seems your group has thought of everything." Kurama said.

" Let me guess. If I don't find the fake in ten minutes you'll kill the real one." Yusuke said as Kido raised his hand to glance at his watch.

" Uh-oh, nine left."

—

" I know what you're thinking." The gravely voice of an elderly woman said. She glanced upwards at an individual dressed in a Chinese style battle outfit with a rose pink sash tied to the individual's right hip and gold trim lining the sleeves and collar. The individual's face was well hidden behind a white clothe mask, concealing all but their eyes. " However, this needs to be done. They need to know their limits. Their strengths and weaknesses." The elderly woman said.

She wore a red sleeveless long tunic with green trim, a thick purple line on the left side resembles a sash and is tucked into a green belt. Underneath her tunic is a white long sleeve shirt, a matching white martial arts pants and a purple martial arts shoes. " The battles that are approaching will require more from them than any before. They will need to be at their best."

" Why are you doing this?" An angry male voice asked from the shadows.

" Do you remember Sakyo from the Dark Tournament? He was the place filler for Team Toguro…"

—

" Alright Botan!" Yusuke said causing the blunette to panic.

" Me?"

" Prove to me who you are by telling me your boob size!" Yusuke said as a cheesy grin on his face.

" _**GYAH**_!" Botan gasped in disgust. " _**HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND COMPLETELY**_? _**YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT I**_ ' _ **VE NEVER TOLD YOU ANYTHING OF THE SORT**_!"

" You told me when we where on the roof of the school, remember!" Yusuke said wiggling his eyebrows. Botan froze, her brow furrowed as she tried to remember.

" _**YOU JUST MADE THAT UP**_! _**YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT**_!"

" Damn! And you almost fell for it too!" Yusuke laughed.

" Hah, this stupidity is making me nauseous!" Hiei said in annoyance.

" FINE! We'll go to you! What's your little sister's name!" Yusuke asked, catching the fire wielder off guard. ' _I bet he_ ' _s the fake_!' He thought as several tense moments ticked by.

" You know her well enough. I refuse to play this nonsense game." Hiei replied coolly.

' _Nope_ , _that_ ' _s definitely Hiei_. _Bad attitude and all_.' Yusuke thought.

—

" Then again, putting our fate in the hands of these idiots might be a bad idea." The masked figure said, watching the group from a large tv.

" I've had that thought many times but they have proved me wrong. If anyone can stop the on coming storm it's them." The elderly woman said returning her attention to the screen. The group had just removed the Mejiru seals. " Let us see what happens next."

—

" So there was never an imposter to begin with! He's been bluffing the whole time!" Hiei said angrily.

" Good guess, but I can assure you there's a fake!" Kido laughed. " Yanagisuwa's power is Copy and _**THAT**_ is why your seals don't work. He has the ability to copy not only someone's appearance, but their voice, their mannerisms, their memories and yes, even your so called energy prints! He could copy your own mother and you'd never tell the difference. Not even with your little magic stickers!"

" _Bastard_!" Yusuke growled.

" From what my watch says, your time's run out. In a few moments I'm going to release you. Then it will be decision time. I want you to approach the person you think is the imposter…and _**HIT THEM AS HARD AS YOU CAN**_!"

" Are you insane?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

" Sorry champ, but that is the only way to disarm Yana's powers! He has to be hit so hard that it knocks him unconscious and of course, if you pick the wrong person we'll have your captive friend killed. So try to be smart, ok?" Kido laughed.

—

" Taunting Yusuke is a good way for Kido to get himself killed." The masked individual said gruffly. " He could just as easily use the Spirit Gun on him once he's released."

" He won't, though." The elderly woman replied. " Yusuke would never endanger his friend's lives like that. He is currently unaware of how many others there are in the compound."

" Even so, if he chooses wrong and his friend is harmed, that would not stop him from destroying this place." The masked individual said calmly. " And anyone that stood in his way."

 _ **WHAM**_!

" Well, we don't have to worry about that, now do we?" The elderly woman said as Yusuke successfully disarmed Yanagisuwa. " Are you ready to take that mask off and reveal yourself to them?" The individual said nothing causing the old woman to laugh. " You'll be working quite closely with them, this time. You won't be able to run around dressed like that."

—

" Kuwabara is just fine and I will return him to you in the very near future. For now however, I'd like to introduce to you the master of this plan." Kido said gesturing to a nearby set of doors. The group tensed suddenly as the doors opened and two shadowy figures emerged. A shock wave of disbelief ran through them as the figures stepped into the light.

" I can't believe it!" Yusuke gasped, cold sweat running down his face. " Why would you do something like this?" He asked the two figured who remained silent, a smile playing across the old woman's face. " _**TELL ME**_ , _ **YOU CRAZY OLD HAG**_!"

 _ **CRASH**_!

" I'm sorry!" Kido yelled dropping to his hands and knees suddenly. " I'm sorry! I failed you, Master!"

" Cool it with the theatrics, alright Kido!" The old woman replied unimpressed by his apology. " If we're being honest here, I was counting on you screwing it up."

" You never cease to surprise me, Genkai." Kurama said smiling at the old woman. " I thought you may have been behind this little ruse."

" This doesn't make any sense! Why don't you explain it fox-boy because I'm obviously going nuts!" Yusuke snapped.

" She was trying to teach us a very valuable lesson." Kurama said calmly. " A lesson about perception."

" Yes and it's a lesson you must learn very well." Genkai said sternly. " I guarantee this won't be the last time you come in contact with individuals who posses the power of Territory."

" Kurama, when did you realize it was Genkai?" Botan asked.

" When we had reached the top of the stairs. If they had truly used their resources, wanted it more…we most definitely would have been defeated."

" Oh give me a break!" Yusuke groaned.

" Yet there was an ulterior motive here. I realized whoever orchestrated this was trying to tell us something about ourselves. That would require someone who knows us well and meant know harm." Kurama said calmly.

" Yet your human girlfriend almost took your head off a few times." Hiei said in annoyance.

" She also gave you quite a run for your money. Hiei." Kurama said coolly.

" Wait! Girlfriend!" Yusuke gaped in surprise. " What do you mean he has a girlfriend?"

" Well, he says she's not his girlfriend but-" Botan said giving Kurama a knowing wink. A pink blush flooded the fox's face. " They do seem rather close for just friends."

" We should continue!" Kurama said nervously.

" Oh dude! We are _so_ talking later!" Yusuke grinned, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly at the redhead.

" The four o you are well trained fighters. However, as three of you have found out, there will be instances when your physical strength will not be able to help you, so you must depend on your mind. If you had used that lump three feet above your ass' you might have held onto your souls." Genkai said calmly before turning to glare at Hiei. " Make that two feet for you."

" Are you for real?" Yusuke laughed at Hiei. " You actually let those jerks steal your soul? Show some skill!"

" What about you, dumbass!" The masked individual snapped to everyone's surprise. None, with the exception of Genkai and Yusuke, had ever heard them speak. Only Genkai had ever seen their face.

" Oh come on, Yuki! I wouldn't have been caught had I known about that shadow thing!" Yusuke tried to sound dismissive.

" Are you stupid enough to think that one of your enemies would just hand over that information!" Yuki yelled taking Yusuke aback.

" If an enemy captures you you're as good as dead! If you remember anything then remember that!" Genkai snapped.

" Time out, Grandma! You keep saying enemy, but these scrubs aren't actually bad, right? So who the hell are they?" Yusuke asked.

" Go on, inform them, Kido."

" Yes Master!" The boy said quickly. " Kaito, Yana and I all came to her compound for advice when we discovered our powers. That's where we learned about you, Yusuke, and your team. Truth is, we've only had these new abilities for about a month. The same as all the other new psychics."

" New psychics?" Botan gasped.

" _**THE CAUSE OF WHICH IS OUT GREATEST THREAT**_!" Genkai yelled causing a sudden unease to descend upon the room.

" You're making me nervous…" Yusuke said as a bead of cold sweat trickled down the side of his cheek.

" I assume some of you have already noticed the demon insects flying through the city." Genkai said causing more unease.

" You don't mean!" Kurama said in disbelief.

" Someone is carving out a tunnel to the demon world." Yuki said. " Sakyo's plan from the Dark Tournament was not buried with him."

" What Sakyo plan?" Yusuke asked nervously.

" Yeah, Genkai just filled me in." The group paused as Kuwabara's voice came from the open doorway. " Apparently Koenma found out and never told us. Sakyo wanted money so he could drill some doomsday tunnel."

" But more importantly we've answered the question, boxer's or briefs!" Yusuke said pointedly as Kuwabara came into view wearing only his boxers.

" _**WOULD YOU BE SERIOUS FOR A SECOND**_!" Kuwabara yelled. " _**IT**_ ' _ **S NOT MY FAULT THAT IDIOT STOLE MY CLOTHES**_!"

" But how could this be? I thought Sakyo died when he blew up the stadium." Botan said.

" He's dead, we're sure of that." Yuki said calmly. " And now he's rolling in his grave because someone continued his plan without him."

" It just keeps going, doesn't it." Yusuke said nervously.

" How do you know all of this?" Hiei asked.

" Yuki has been doing some research for me as well as Kido and the others." Genkai said calmly. " As a matter of fact, you all will be working closely with Yuki during this mission."

" _Greeeeat_!" Yusuke groaned. " Cause nothing says undercover work like running around with a mummy."

" Will you stop your whining, dimwit!" Genkai snapped before turning to Yuki. " It's time for you to take that stupid thing off." A sudden hush fell over the room as Yuki lifted her hands and began to unwrap the mask. Once the last piece of wrapping fell to the floor a stunned silence fell over the group before all eyes fell on Kurama.

" I think I owe all of you a formal introduction…" Yuki said awkwardly. " My name is Himura, Sango…it's a pleasure to officially meet all of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Author: New chapter for Rose in the Storm! Sorry I haven't updated lately, been super busy at work!

—

" I-I don't understand! If you've been working with us the whole time then why did you hide your identity from us?" Botan said in confusion.

" It's a little complicated…" Sango said scratching the back of her head awkwardly. " There were actually several reasons why…"

" And those would be?" Hiei asked in annoyance.

" My family has refused to associate themselves with the Spirit World for several decades now. When I began my training with Master Genkai there was no issue, however, when Yusuke became her her apprentice my presence there suddenly became an issue. However, I still required her tutelage to be able to control my powers."

" Why didn't you just become her apprentice?" Botan asked.

" I'm already the heir to my family's technique. I am not permitted to become the heir to another's style." Sango said rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

" But how is it you know Genkai?" Botan asked.

" She's a friend of the family." Sango said shyly. " She's known my great-grandfather for a very long time actually."

" Not that time actually!" Genkai snapped in irritation. " That old shit head is far older then I am!"

" Considering you're a mummy who farted dust the other day, I find that hard to believe." Yusuke groaned.

" Will you shut your trap, dimwit!" Genkai snapped angrily. " We need to discuss the problem at hand!"

" Yeah…the tunnel." Yusuke said suddenly becoming serious. " But how could someone make a tunnel to Demon World?"

" There is a border zone dividing the Human World and the Demon World." Sango replied calmly. " It is called the Pseudo Space, and somehow a giant breach is opening there."

" Tiny portals in it have been known to open from time to time, allowing demons such as Hiei and myself to slip through. Yet they are rare and quickly close, trapping us here." Kurama said, his tone serious.

" Hmph. You're wrong, child. If there were a way out of this vile world I would have found it and taken it." Hiei scoffed at Sango.

" Getting you to believe us would be a huge pain in the ass." Genkai said dismissively. " I'll let you see it yourself." Her words made the already tense atmosphere worse.

" Enough with the suspense! Where is it?" Yusuke asked.

" …Mushiyori City." Sango replied.

" _**WHAT**_? _ **THAT CLOSE**_!" Yusuke yelled. " That's like a Sunday afternoon drive from here!"

 _ **BEEP**_!

 _ **BEEP**_!

 _ **BEEP**_!

A sudden beeping noise came from the briefcase Botan carried. " Uh…I guess that's Koenma…" She said in surprise. Setting the case down, the blunette opened it to reveal a screen.

" Botan! Is Yusuke with you? It's an emergency!" The toddler prince's voice came suddenly as the screen flickered into focus.

" We're all here, Koenma. What to tell us about the border tunnel?" Genkai said.

" _**GENKAI**_! _**I FORGOT I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE**_!" Koenma laughed jokingly.

" You're slow on the uptake, Koenma!" Genkai said, ignoring his comment as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. " It seems whoever is doing this has used the typical lull after a tournament to catch us by surprise."

' _This is the Prince of Spirit World_?' Sango thought eyeing the toddler suspiciously. ' _Now I understand why Gramps always called him Diapers for Brains_.'

" Stage Two? What does that mean? You move onto training pants?" Yusuke asked when the Prince had mentioned the level the tunnel was currently at.

" I don't know how much of this I can reveal to you." Koenma said before launching in to describe the stages the tunnel will progress to.

" What do you mean C and B Class Yokai?" Yusuke asked once the subject of demon classification was mentioned.

" Spirit World ranks every yokai according to their power level." Sango said, her fists clenched tightly at the thought of a B class apparition appearing in the Human World.

" We never told you this because there really wasn't a reason for you to know, Yusuke." Koenma said before his gaze shifted to Sango. " I am amazed you know of such things. I suppose your Great Grandfather told you of it."

" Back to the topic Koenma!" Yusuke snapped.

" Fine, here's a nifty frame of reference." Koenma said shifting his gaze back to the group. " All the demons in the Upper B Class are in the same category as Toguro."

" Toguro was just a B Class!" Yusuke gasped in disbelief. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he remembered the horrific fight he endured against the demon hitman. " _**THE BASTARD NEARLY KILLED US ALL AND HE WAS JUST A B CLASS**_!"

" The Demon World is an ancient land and its depths are endless." Koenma replied. " In truth, there are vast areas of its land that Spirit World has no control over. Think of the Demon World as a vast, underground basement. Stretching deeper and deeper into an infinite void. We only control about half of the first basement."

" Then you're a pretty shitty ruler." Yusuke replied.

" There was once a group of beings that powers surpassed that of my father's. Only they were able to control all of demon world." Koenma said.

" The Celestials." Sango stated coolly. " An ancient race of beings that controlled almost all of the worlds in existence."

" Great! Why don't we just call up once of those guys to come in a help us?" Yusuke suggested.

" Spirit World has been slowly controlling the levels of Demon World over the centuries." Koenma said, ignoring the Spirit Detective's question. " It's a tedious process but we don't want to awaken the wrath of the A Class, S Class or even Super S Class demons that dwell in it's darkest depths. Not even my father and all his armies could defeat the Super S Class demons."

" Again why can't we just locate one of those Celestial things and get them to help out?" Yusuke asked again, a chill running through him.

" They haven't been seen or spoken of in eons." Sango said calmly. " It's rumored that they were wiped out by a Super S Class Demoness called Metalia."

" There's a rumor that some may have been reborn into the human world, though." Koenma said eagerly.

" I can assure you, that is only a rumor." Sango replied coldly causing a wave of fear to surge through the prince.

' _She_ ' _s a little bit scary_!' Koenma thought. ' _She_ ' _s definitely a Himura_.'

" Now Koenma, you and King Enma are not the idle types. If you knew of such a danger then you surely must have taken precautions." Genkai said bringing the prince's attention back to the matter at hand.

" Of course. To seal off the Pseudo Space around Demon World, the Spirit World created a huge barrier called the Kekai."

" Oh great! Barriers! You've had us worry over nothing, Koenma-Sir!" Botan exclaimed in relief. " Uh, wait…so why are demons still passing through?"

" We had to take priority to prevent the A through S Class Demons from coming through. The only way to do this was to stretch the barrier out like a net."

" Like a filter!"

" Yes, B Class demons may be able to squeeze through, but those larger demons are blocked."

" _**WHAT**_! _ **WHY WOULD YOU APPROVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT**_?" Yusuke yelled. " _**YOU INTENTIONALLY MADE IT SO HUNDREDS OF DEMONS LIKE TOGURO COULD JUST STROLL ON OVER HERE WHENEVER THEY WANTED TOO**_!"

Silence fell over the group as Koenma registered the detective's words. " It wasn't an issue until thirty years ago." He said carefully, his eyes flickering to Sango. " The Yokai slayers guarded the Kekai for centuries after it's creation, only with the creation of the Spirit Detectives were they dismissed from the job."

" How many Hunters guarded it?" Botan asked.

" At least fifty at a time." Sango stated bluntly. " Once the Spirit Detective took over the Hunters changed priority and guarded the Human World through several sacred sites throughout it. Those were potential areas where high class demons such as Toguro could enter and absorb high levels of psychic energy.

" Then almost twelve years ago the Hunters disbanded all together and have not been heard from until today."

" What happened twelve years ago?" Botan asked.

" My father was killed on a mission that had been brought to him by an envoy of King Enma's." Sango replied after a long silence. " So it would also not be possible to reorganize the Hunters to aide Spirit World in this matter."

" Wait, your dad was killed on a mission?" Kuwabara gaped. " What kind of mission?"

" I'm not sure, I was only four when he died." Sango said. " My grandfather refuses to even mention it when asked."

" I still can't get over how you would even go along with something as stupid as that barrier, Koenma!" Yusuke said, attempting to redirect the conversation.

" You have to understand Yusuke, if a single S Class demon entered the Human World, the results would be catastrophic!" Koenma said seriously.

—

" Master," Sango said to Genkai once their conversation with the Spirit World Prince had finished. She ignored the fact that Kuwabara was currently having a melt down over the news. He hadn't fully understood what was being discussed since he no longer had control over his powers. " We really should reinstate Kaito's soul. If left out for to long it will disappear all together."

" _**OH RIGHT**_!" Kuwabara yelled suddenly. " I completely forgot about the bookworm!"

As they made their way down to the first floor Sango felt the fox demon's eyes locked on her. She knew he would demand an explaination from her later. She felt exposed without her mask, before when they had battled the Saint Beasts she was able to use her powers freely without him being overly concerned.

Now, though…she wished she still had it covering her.

They had reached the room where they had left her classmate and Genkai performed several hand techniques prior to restoring his soul.

After several seconds the color returned to Kaito's body and he was once again able to move about freely. " A full house I see." He stated calmly, adjusting his glasses. " I see everything has gone according to your plan, Master Genkai."

" You played your part well." Kurama said smiling. " You lost, but it was a stirring introduction."

" Hah, I wasn't playing along, Shuichi." Kaito laughed. " I tried my best to defeat you. For once I wanted to see you lose. To knock you down from your throne and take all you have." His eyes flicked quickly to Sango before they landed back on the kitsune. Botan quirked an blue eyebrow in interest at the sight. " But I'll just have to wait a little longer."

" Nice thinking, brain boy! So you put your soul on the line just because he's beaten you at a few tests?" Yusuke said in disbelief.

" And other things." Kaito replied.

" Well, what if Grandma hadn't been here to save you?"

" This isn't the first time Kaito's soul has been outside his body." Sango said. " As a matter of fact that is how he and the boys met Master Genkai. Kaito decided to test his new abilities and ended up removing his own soul."

" What?" Yusuke said in disbelief. " And you're supposed to be a genius?"

" What kind of scientist would I be if I didn't find out what happened if my rules were broken." Kaito stated.

" Himura was actually the one who reinstated his soul." Yana stated. " The master told her to try the technique and see if she was able to perform it."

" What would have happened if you had messed up?" Botan asked.

" His soul would have exploded." Sango stated in a matter of fact tone.

" It was a risk worth taking." Kaito stated smugly.

" As previously stated, these three reside in Mushiyori City." Genkai said. " They are just some of the humans that have recently sought out my help upon discovering their powers. It's been almost an entire month since they came to me."

" That's only just a few weeks since the tournament closed." Kurama said nervously.

" The tunnel is growing at an alarming rate at that. Normally breaches such as these take decades to reach this point." Sango said.

 _ **BEEP**_!

 _ **BEEP**_!

 _ **BEEP**_!

" Koenma's not waisting any time with this." Botan said opening the briefcase once more.

" We've just finished calculating the growth rate of that tunnel. As it's going, it will reach Stage Four in three weeks."

" _**WHAT**_! _**THREE WEEKS**_!" Yusuke yelled fearfully. ' _Even Toguro gave me more warning than three weeks_ … _and there was only one of him_!'

—

Hours had passed since the conversation with Koenma had taken place and most of the house's occupants were resting. Hiei had left, refusing to take part in the fight since he believed it was a Spirit World matter. Yusuke had asked him to stay but he dismissed the request.

Sango sat in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone. She was exhausted and knew she needed rest. Her racing mind had other ideas though. She replayed the lecture Genkai had given the group once Yusuke demanded that they barge into Mushiyori City, locate the psychic creating the tunnel and knock him out.

" _ **What I wouldn't give for a successor with a brain**_! _ **Learn from your mistakes**_ , _**dimwit**_!" Genkai's voice rang in her mind. 'Wish I would actually listen to that advice.' Sango thought as she whisked some eggs together to make scrambled eggs. A soft musical jingle went off from where phone was on the counter.

" What are you even doing awake at this time?" Sango asked and a serious female voice answered.

" Didn't we ask you to stay away from the Spirit Detective, Himura-san?"

" Since when do I listen to you, Rei-san?"

" You know we aren't supposed to associate with the Spirit World. We all agreed to it."

" I didn't agree to anything. I was irritated that I was being made to come to your stupid meeting."

" It's not a stupid meeting! I seriously don't know why Usagi wants you to join us anyway!"

" Because she's a special child who has to be friends with anyone she meets." Sango laughed.

" Well, you kn-" The voice called Rei broke off and Sango heard a sudden wrestling sound.

" Uh…"

" _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_! _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" Sango jumped at the overly cheery female voice coming from the other side of the phone. " _**HOW ARE YOU**_? _**ARE YOU COMING OVER SOON**_? _ **YOU**_ ' _ **RE NOT HANGING OUT WITH DEMONS**_ , _**RIGHT**_! _ **I DON**_ ' _ **T WANT YOU TO GET HURT**_! _**CHIBI**_ - _ **USA AND I LIKES WHEN YOU COME OVER AND PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH US**_!"

" _**DAMN IT**_ , _**USAGI**_! _**THAT**_ ' _ **S MY PHONE**_!" Rei's voice yelled angrily.

" Did you even breath, Tsukino-san?" Sango asked, a small smile appearing on her face at the blonde's concern for her. " And no, I won't be coming over. I'm on a job."

" Not with those demons that you know, right?" Usagi's voice said suddenly filled with concern. " Please be careful, Sango-chan!"

" It's late, why are you even awake?" Sango asked tiredly. " You normally don't wake up until noon."

" I heard Rei-chan on the phone with you and I wanted to know if you were ok!"

" I'm fine and stop having Mizuno-san change the ringtone on my phone. It's rather annoying to have to change the security settings every week. I even changed phones twice."

" But it's fun and Ami-chan loves figuring out how to get around your security each time!"

" Good night, Tsukino-san." Sango said hitting the End button on her phone.

" What was that conversation about?"

Sango jumped at the sound of Kurama's disgruntled voice. Turning, she saw the red haired kitsune standing in the kitchen's doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. " Minamino-san…"

" We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Yay new chapter for Rose in the Storm! Hope you guys enjoy it.

—

" I figured you'd come find me sometime." Sango said calmly turning to resume her meal preparations. " Though, I figured you would be asleep."

" I also assumed that of you, yet here you are cooking." Kurama said.

" So where would you like to start?" Sango asked as she heard him move from his spot. She jumped when she felt him behind her reach over and turn the stove off.

" How about with you actually looking at me while we talk?" He said, his tone caused her to tense. She felt heat flood her cheeks as she felt his warm breath on her neck. " Himura, why didn't you tell me about your powers."

" It's not something I like talking about." Sango said quietly as she felt him place his hands overtop of her own.

" I could have helped you." Kurama said calmly.

" You know how much Gramps hates you, he'd never allow you to train me…and besides…"

" Besides what?"

" You're to over-protective and you may have went easy on me." Sango said nudging him lightly with her shoulder as she felt him press himself against her.

" Uh-huh, when have I ever been over protective?"

" Shall I start the list?" Sango asked turning to face him.

" Well, maybe if I had known about your powers I would have been able to help prevent you from getting this." He said touching the tip of the scar on her back. " I could have been there to help you."

" _Don_ ' _t_ …" Sango said placing a hand on his mouth lightly. " Don't do this to yourself. Stop blaming yourself. I'm a big girl and I got this by not being careful. If you had been there you would have been hurt trying to protect me, that I don't want to think of." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon her brow.

" Now," he said softly, " tell me everything."

—

2 years ago

Fourteen year old Sango walked down the busy streets of the city carrying a bag of fresh fruit and vegetables. A large purple bruise was present on her chest, from her left clavicle downwards towards her left elbow. A gift from her most recent hunting trip.

It was yet another reason why she did the job and not her little brother. To see the kind of blood shed that she had seen was not something she wanted for him.

He was an innocent.

A kind boy.

She didn't want her life to stain his pure heart.

" _**CHIBI**_ - _ **USA**_! _**SLOW DOWN**_!"

Sango turned her head slightly to see a small girl with pink pigtails darting in and out of the crowd, a small gray kitten clutched happily to her chest. A short blonde girl with similar pigtails yelled angrily, hands on her hips as a tall good looking boy with neatly trimmed black hair watched worriedly. " _**COME BACK HERE NOW**_!"

" _**OH SHUT UP**_ , _ **USAGI**_!" The small girl called as she darted in and out of the crowd. Sango's were locked on the small girl as she felt a sudden surge of protectiveness descend over her. She saw a soft white light emanating from the girl and she knew she had to follow her.

She saw a similar and yet stronger light coming from the boy and the blonde girl. She needed to keep an eye on them, they were clearly a target for demons who wanted to devour their souls.

She discreetly followed the group towards a small playground where the pink haired girl pulled the boy towards the swings. He lifted her gently up onto the swings and pushed her along as the blonde watched happily.

Sango stood amongst the trees, watching keenly.

They appeared to be a family.

Perhaps twos sisters and the elders boyfriend. Simply there to enjoy a peaceful Saturday afternoon their neighborhood park. They seemed normal enough, though she couldn't explain the sudden pull she felt towards them.

She stiffened suddenly as she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She glanced up to see a black cat with orangish red eyes starring curiously down at her from a nearby tree. The cat bore a small golden crescent moon patch of fur on her brow.

The two locked eyes with each other for several long moments before Sango felt the air around her begin to feel like static. She felt the hidden powers that she had been training so hard for so long to surpress begin to surge forward. She didn't know why this feline was causing such a disturbance in the control of her abilities.

Suddenly she felt a surge of demonic energy coming towards the park. As she had predicted, the small family had brought the pack of demons with the power that exuded from their souls. A frightened scream came from the three as the demons ran towards them.

Before she could think, Sango darted towards them, she pulled a dagger from its hiding place under her skirt. Skillfully she tossed it, lodging its blade squarely between the eyes of the demon that reached for the small pinkette. " _ **RUN**_!" She yelled quickly to the three, the dark haired boy grabbed the blonde and pinkette swiftly and pulled them behind him.

" What about you?" The blonde asked as she held the small girl protectively to her.

" _ **I SAID GO**_!" Sango yelled pulling more knives that were hidden skillfully under her clothes. She positioned herself protectively between the three and the demons. " _**GET YOURSELVES OUT OF HERE AND SOMEWHERE SAFE**_!"

" We can't leave you!" The boy said in determination.

" _**ARE YOU STUPID**_?" Sango snapped, placing a hand in-front of herself, summoning a barrier between the and the yokai. " _**YOU HAVE A CHILD WITH YOU**_! _**GET HER SOMEWHERE SAFE NOW**_! _**STOP BEING STUPID A**_ -" She froze as she saw the blonde girl dressed in a white Empire Silhouette gown having a heavily decorated bodice. Upon her forehead was a golden crescent moon.

" _Princess_ …" Sango heard herself whisper as a soft green light shone from between her breasts. The symbol of Jupiter appeared there suddenly to the shock of the four humans present.

She couldn't surpress it anymore. The sudden surge of power flooding her body, it felt as though it would cause her to explode. " _**SUPREME THUNDER**_!" She heard herself yelled summoning a ball of lightning to her hand and hurling it towards the hoard of demons, killing them instantly.

Sango stared at her hands fearfully. Why had the sight of the girl dressed in the white gown caused her to unleash the psychic powers she had surpressed for so long. Why did she feel an overwhelming desire to protect the three people present?

" You summoned lightning!" She froze at the sound of the pinkette's voice. She glanced over to see the small girl beaming up at her with happiness in her red eyes. " You're amazing!"

" Thank you for saving us." The dark haired boy said bowing respectfully to the girl. " You could have died." Sango turned her blank green eyes to him, tensing nervously as she saw his image shift between his t-shirt and jeans to black and silver armor with a red cloak and trim.

" Who are you three?" Sango whispered quietly.

" It is odd that you summoned your powers in this form, child." Sango saw the black feline approach the four of them carefully. " Only three others of our kind have been able too."

" I'm no cat, so I don't know what you mean by Our Kind." Sango said, tensing suddenly. " You all had best leave here soon, or else more yokai will arrive." She went and retrieved her weapons from the now disappearing corpses. " I will not stay to protect you."

" _**WHAT IS YOUR NAME**_!" The blonde squealed suddenly, rushing towards the huntress, clutching her arm in excitement. " _**MINE IS USAGI**_! _ **THIS MAMO**_ - _ **CHAN**_! _**AND CHIBI**_ - _ **USA**_!" She said ushering to the black haired boy and then the small pink haired girl. " _**THIS IS LUNA**_!" She pointed to the black cat.

" Are you deaf?" Sango asked, jerking her arm from the blonde. " _**GO**_! I will not save you again!"

" What happened to your shoulder?" The girl, Chibi-Usa asked, watching the brunette sheathed her weapons once more.

" Nothing that concerns little children. Now go watch some cartoons someplace where monsters won't snatch you up."

" You cannot leave, child! We have much to discuss!" The cat said twitching her tail.

" I'm not discussing anything with a talking feline and two Oranges." Sango snapped heading towards the treeline.

" Mako-hime!" Usage called causing Sango to halt in her tracks. " We were friends in our past lives!"

" What did you call me?" Sango asked weakly, refusing to look at the people behind her.

" Your name in your previous life was Makoto." The cat's voice said. " You were a Celestial Princess who pledged to protect the humans under Queen Serenity's reign. You were the heir to the Io throne."

" I don't know what you're talking about." Sango said beginning on her path once more.

" What's your name?" The little pinkette asked, grabbing ahold of Sango's hand. " Mine is Chibi-Usa! This is Diana!" She gestured to the small gray kitten on her shoulder. Sango wanted to tell her to piss off and leave her alone but the girl was to adorable. She always felt her resolve weaken around children.

" Sango." She heard herself say before she could stop herself.

" That is so pretty!" The girl said in excitement.

" If you'll excuse me, I need to go. I need to prepare dinner."

" _**DINNER**_!" Both girls said in excitement, sparkles appearing around their eyes.

" _**WHAT ARE YOU MAKING**_?" Chibi-Usa asked eagerly.

" _ **I BET IT**_ ' _ **S YUMMY**_!" Usagi squealed. " _**WE ACCEPT YOUR OFFER**_!"

" _**I NEVER INVITED YOU FIVE**_!" Sango yelled as a sudden dizziness descended over her. Before she knew what was happening she felt her knees give out and darkness surround her.

" _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" She heard Usagi and Chibi-Usa's voices cry out just before she lost consciousness.

—

Sango found it difficult to move as she felt her conscious slowly coming back. Pain thundered through her head as she heard several loud voices around her. A soft warmth spread over her, easing some of the discomfort away.

" Well hello there," a soft and cheery voice said as her eyes fluttered open. " You gave Usagi-san and the others a bit of a scare. Sango saw a beautiful young adult woman with lightly tanned skin, who had knee length dark green hair with some in a bun and the rest hanging down freely, and red eyes. She held her hands just inches above the girl, a soft light emanating from them. " How are you feeling?"

" Fine, where am I?" Sango asked noticing that she was laying upon a comfortable tatami mat with a warm pink blanket with white rabbits on it.

" At the Hikawa Shrine, near where you fought off those demons." The woman said softly. " I must say, for you to be able to use lightning without awakening your Celestial form is quite impressive."

" I don't know what you're talking about." Sango said looking away. " I'm not a Celestial, I'm a human."

" This mark right here says differently." The woman said giving the younger girl an understanding smile. She pointed to the now slightly discolored mark between Sango's breasts. " This is the Celestial Symbol of the planet Jupiter. It only appeared on the heirs to the Io Throne."

" It's only a birth mark, nothing more." Sango said blankly as the woman unbuttoned the first three buttons of her own shirt and pulled the material to the left to reveal a similar mark over her left breast.

" This is my mark, for the planet Pluto." The woman said smiling as she saw distrust in the girl's eyes. " It belonged to the heirs of Charon Castle."

" Listen lady, I'm no princess, I'm not even a normal middle school girl."

" I am aware of who you are, Himura-san." The woman said to Sango's surprise. " You are Himura, Sango. You were on the television a few times for wining Japan's National Martial Arts competition. You managed to do that three times in a row, impressive for one as young as you." The brunette continued to eye the woman suspiciously. " Myself and a few others kept an eye on you after that. It was quite interesting to us that you were decended from a long line of yokai slayers as well as spiritualists."

" It would appear you know some things about me and here I am without any idea of who you are."

" Oh my, I do apologize!" The woman said in honest embarrassment. " My name is Meioh Setsuna. My primary occupation is a nurse."

" Thus why you were healing me." Sango said calmly.

" Well I am also anemic, so I know how difficult it is to balance that with controlling my powers."

" _How did y_ -"

" All of us are anemic, actually. Yet the severity of it varies depending on the strain placed on our human bodies. Some, like you, have strong psychic powers in this form and so the anemia is more prominent if we do not take better care of ourselves. Plus you spending so much time with that fox."

" What are you going on about?"

 _ **SLAM**_!

" That fox demon, the one you are so familiar with. You've been around him almost since you were born." A teen girl with long black hair and purple eyes yelled, slamming the sliding door open suddenly.

" Himura-san, this is Rei-san. She lives here in the Hikawa Shrine." Setsuna said still smiling.

" You call yourself a yokai huntress but you tolerate and are even friendly with a kitsune!" Rei snapped angrily. " How can you condon his existence while slaying others of his kind?"

" He is none of your concerns. Nor do I need to explain my actions to someone I just met." Sango said coldly, sitting up and clutching her side. " Now, I thank you for your hospitality but I should be going."

" _**YOU**_ ' _ **RE AWAKE**_!" The cheerful voice of Chibi-Usa called out suddenly. The small pinkette appeared beside the black haired girl. " Are you feeling better? You scared us there when you fainted! Mamo-chan carried you here and Setsu-chan started to heal your shoulder! Mina-chan and Ami-chan are here too!"

" I should go, my brother and grandfather are waiting for me at home." Sango said standing weakly, her legs starting to shake unsteadily.

" Please stay, Sango-chan!" Chibi-Usa said taking the brunette's hand quickly. " You look tired and hungry! Michiru-chan is making dinner and she's a great cook." Sango smiled weakly, placing a gentle hand on the pinkette's head.

" Thank you for the offer, little one. However, my family is waiting for me to go home and cook for them. They are not very self sufficient and will probably go hungry."

" Can I walk you home, then?" The girl asked. " If Mamo-chan comes with us!"

" No, little one. You should stay here, where it is safe."

" I'm not weak!" The pinkette huffed, puffing out her cheeks grumpily. " I can fight to help keep you safe!"

" I do apologize for dealing your strength, little one. You are very strong willed indeed but I still will be fine by myself."

" Will you take this then?" Setsuna asked handing Sango a beautifully detailed green watch. It was intricately detailed with gold and diamond inlay. The planetary symbol for Jupiter was held on the top of it.

" No thank you. I already have a watch."

" It is also a communicator." Setsuna said. " It was designed by our friend Mizuno, Ami. She is a very intelligent young woman. She dreams of becoming a doctor."

" I don't want it."

" Please take it. If you ever need assistance all you need to hit the button on the side and we will come for you."

" But not if you're are helping those demon friends of yours." Rei snapped.

" Rei-chan!" Usagi snapped angrily. " You don't know what is going on with the two of them!"

" Obviously he's using her! That's all demon's do is use humans for their own goals. Especially male demons. He's probably just trying to steal her powers."

 _ **ZAP**_!

The room went silent as a bolt of lightning shot past the black haired girl. Sango flexed her fingers lightly as the air became static and lightning danced up her body. " I suggest you stop talking about things you don't know anything about."


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Ho snap! A new chapter for The Rose in the Storm? What madness is this? There is a lot that goes on in this chapter! Hope you guys like it! Thank you to everyone who has Favorited/Followed my stories! You guys are awesome! :D

—

" Since when does that old cantankerous piece of shit let his precious heir train with someone other than him?" Genkai asked sipping tea in-front of her television. Sango stood beside the walkway that ran along the side of the house, a backpack on her shoulders and in her hands.

" Because this is something he can't handle." Sango said. " He's the one who said for me to come to you. My powers are becoming unstable. Gramps isn't sure how to help me. He said you would."

" Why all of a sudden do you need to help controlling your powers? You seemed to have been doing fine on your own." Genkai said sipping her tea calmly. " Did something happen?"

Sango went silent at the old woman's question. Ever since she had met Usagi and the others her powers had been going hectic. It was getting to the point that she was worried she could hurt someone, especially her brother or great-grandfather.

" Your silence speaks volumes." Genkai said. " I couldn't care less about your problems. You aren't going to become my heir."

" I don't want to be your heir." Sango said angrily, lightning crackling around her. " I don't care about being someone's damn heir! What I do care about is controlling these damn powers so that I don't hurt anyone!"

" Whine, whine, whine!" Genkai said in irritation. " You sound just like that old shit. Now if you are done whining then you can get me another cup of tea and we'll get started on your training."

—

" _**YOU AREN**_ ' _ **T TRYING HARD ENOUGH**_! _**IF YOU KEEP THIS UP YOU REALLY WILL END UP KILLING SOMEONE**_!" Genkai yelled as Sango felt sweat roll down her face.

" _**SHUT UP**_! _**I**_ ' _ **M JUST TIRED**_! _**I HAVEN**_ ' _ **T SLEPT IN OVER A WEEK**_!"

" _**YOU**_ ' _ **RE ONLY MAKING EXCUSES**_!" Genkai yelled angrily. " _**LACK OF SLEEP IS MERELY A SMALL OBSTACLE**_! _**PUSH THROUGH IT**_!"

" _**PISS OFF**_!" Sango yelled as she felt a enormous surge of power surge through her. The air around her began to crackle dangerously as if a huge storm was about to begin. Lightning danced wickedly across the sky.

" _**CONTROL YOUR POWERS**_ , _**GIRL**_!" Genkai demanded.

" _**I SAID**_ : _**PISS OFF**_!" Sango yelled before a blinding white light hit her. Just before she lost consciousness she saw a large dragon made entirely out of of lightning ripple across the darkening sky.

—

Sango jerks awake suddenly several hours later in Genkai's compound, her head still buzzing from the past events. " Oh good! You're awake!" The brunette blinked in surprise at the voice of one of the last people she expected to see.

Setsuna smiled cheerfully at her from where she sat. " I was rather worried when Genkai-dono brought you back."

" How did you find me here? Very few people know about her compound." Sango asked warily.

" Usagi-chan and Chibi-Usa became rather worried when you didn't respond to their text messages. Rei-san mentioned that maybe your yokai companioned had turned on you, killing you. This of course terrified them even more." The woman's words irritated her. They didn't know Minamino like she did. She hated when others misjudged him simply because was a kitsune.

" The two of course were absolutely distraught and Haruka-san didn't make things any better when she hinted that he may have devoured you." Setsuna laughed.

" _**MINAMINO WOULD NEVER EAT ME**_!" Sango yelled jolting upwards, anger evident in her green eyes.

" I don't believe Haruka-san meant that he had actually eaten you."

" _**THEN WHAT THE HELL**_ -"

" Sex." Genkai's annoyed voice said. She sat off to the side, a cup of hot tea poised in her small withered hands. " This Haruka person has suggested that you and your fox friend are hauled up somewhere screwing each others brains out."

Sango felt her face redden at the elderly woman's words. " _**W**_ - _ **WE**_ ' _ **VE N**_ - _ **NEV**_ -"

" Unfortunately Haruka-san, unlike Genkai-dono just did, did not elaborate on her meaning…which, Usagi-chan and Chibi-Usa's minds went rampant with horrible thoughts. In order to calm them both, Chiba-san asked if any would be willing to find you and confirm your safety. I volunteered since, of those of us that you have met, seemed to be the most relaxed around."

" That doesn't explain how you were able to locate me." Sango groaned rubbing her temples in annoyances, her face still visibly red.

" I located you because all of us have similar spirits energies. I simply searched for a power close to my own. Though, I must say, you were rather difficult to locate. I have no problem confirming that if you needed to conceal yourself from an enemy you could remain undetected as long as you wished."

" One would assume you would've taken the hint." Sango said in irritation. " I'm here for a reason."

" I can see that." Setsuna said calmly. " I am happy that you are harnessing your powers with someone as skilled as Genkai-dono."

" But?"

" No buts." Setsuna replied. " Genkai-dono is an amazing psychic. I've heard many stories of her expertise. If you do not wish to develop your powers with us then I am glad that you have someone as wise as her to guide you."

Sango stared at the woman before her. She was able to detect the truth in her words. " What happened to me? Before I blacked out I saw a dragon made of lightning…"

" You must have summoned the Guardian Deity of Jupiter." Setsuna said taking a cup of tea that Genkai offered her. " We are all reincarnations of the Celestial Planets Royalty. My past life was that of the Charon Throne's heir. My powers are linked to hers as the Guardian of Time, a descendant of the Titan Chronos. If my past life had survived, I would have become the next Guardian of the Gate of Time. Rei-san was the heir to the Phobos and Deimos Castle. Had she survived she would have succeeded her ancestor, Ares, as the Head General of the Celestial Army."

" Uh-huh." Sango said in irritation.

" There were creatures that were bonded to the royal families of the planets. Mars had a phoenix, Neptune the Leviathan, Uranus had a Griffin-"

" Let me guess," Sango groaned. " Jupiter had a dragon."

" If the royals were unable to protect the solar system then the Deities would assume the roles. Being able to summon one proves that you are the reincarnation of the Heir to the Io Throne." Setsuna said calmly. " You don't need to come back with me, Himura-san. I know that this is a lot to take in and you will need time to digest this information. Whether you decide to join us or not is not my concern. What is my concern is you being able to control your powers and to know that we are comrades. Just know that if you are in need of assistance that we will come your aide."

" Thank you." Sango said calmly, staring at her hands, neatly folded on her lap.

" Here," Setsuna said handing Sango a small medallion with the planetary symbol of Jupiter. " This is rightfully yours. You'll know what to do with it when the time comes."

" Um…" Sango said uncertainty apparent in her eyes.

" Don't be concerned, Himura-san. I am merely returning items that were yours in a previous life." The Time Guardian smiled kindly down at the teen. " Train hard, little sister. Train hard but also take care of yourself. Nothing good will come from you dying in training." With that said she stood and bowed her head respectfully to Genkai. " Thank you very much for your hospitality, Genkai-dono."

—

" Interesting." Genkai said calmly. She watched as lightning danced around Sango's body. " You have been able to summon a brand new transformation." Sango now wore a green Chinese style battle outfit with a rose pink sash tied to the individual's right hip and gold trim lining the sleeves and collar. Black Tai-Chi shoes dorned her feet and between her eyebrows was a small emerald glinting dimly against the flickering lightning. " It would appear you are adjusting well to the new training regiment. You were able to control your powers in your regular form. Now we are going to train you to harness this new power."

" How so?" Sango asked as she felt an overwhelming surge of electrical power now coursing throughout her body.

" Extend your arms out." The elderly psychic ordered stiffly. The teen did as she was told, her mind currently spinning from the onset of her new form.

" Repeat after me: I shall not die completely."

" I shall not die completely." Sango repeated, her brow raised in confusion.

" Endure and persist and this anguish will be beneficial to you one day."

" Endure and persist and this anguish will be beneficial to you one day." Sango concluded as a bolt of psychic energy wrapped itself around her small wrists. Instantly she felt as though several hundreds of pounds had suddenly landed on top of her, slamming her to the ground.

" You have been equipped with the Jūreijō: Shu no Gyō or Spirit Shackles." Genkai said her arms folded behind her back. " You will train with them on from here on out. These will assist you with harnessing your new powers. When you are able to control them fully you will be able to remove them with the release word."

" I don't think I can breath." Sango gasped, attempting to push herself up off the floor.

" If you are able to whine then you are able to breath." Genkai snapped holding a crumpled piece of paper in her withered hand. " Now, this morning I received a letter from your great-grandfather."

Sango had finally managed to stumble weakly to her feet as her instructor opened the paper. " He knows that I didn't-"

" He has written to inform you that a boy by the name of Urameshi, Yusuke had died suddenly." The brunette froze, her blood suddenly feeling as though it had turned to ice. " Who is he?"

" He said the boy's name was Yusuke?" Sango asked nervously.

" That is the name that is written here."

" Does it say how he died?"

" Apparently he was hit by a car after shoving a child out of its path." Genkai read calmly. " Who is he?"

" His mother and mine are sister…he was my first cousin." Sango said quietly.

—

" You've been gone a long time, Sango-chan!" A beautiful woman with long black hair said cheerily. The woman appeared to be in her mid-thirties and had brown eyes filled with motherly love. " We hadn't heard anything from your grandfather about where you were. We were beginning to worry!"

" I'm sorry to worry you, Shiori-san. I was just on a small trip for the dojo." Sango said awkwardly. " You know how Gramps can be with my training sometimes. The place he sent me to didn't have great cell reception."

" Well dear, you still need to take a break occasionally. You don't want to over work yourself or even cause some kind of injury." Shiori said giving Sango a motherly lecture. " Have you been eating alright? You seem a little thin?" She pulled the girl into a tight hug.

" I'm fine, really!" Sango said quickly, her face reddening. She never knew what to do whenever Kurama's mother mothered her. She cared very much for the woman, she was the closest thing she had to a mother since her own had passed.

" Nonsense dear! You need to eat something!" Shiori said as she began to prepare breakfast.

" I-"

" You may as well give up, Himura-san." A familiar tenor voice said from behind. The girl felt an excited shiver run down her spine as she sensed the owner enter the room. " This is one opponent you will not defeat."

" She is a stubborn one." Sango said as a thirteen year old Kurama came into view. His red hair was currently shoulder length and his emerald eyes softened at the sight of her. Sango felt heat flood her face at the very sight of him.

" Good morning, Mother." Kurama said kissing Shiori lightly on her cheek.

" Good morning, Shuichi!" Shiori said cheerily. " Will you please inform Sango-chan that she needs to eat properly!"

" She's right, Himura-san." Kurama said pouring the three something to drink. " You need to keep up your strength. Eating a well balanced diet will help you maintain that."

" Sango-chan, you're constantly taking care of your grandfather and brother that you tend to forget about taking care of yourself." She set a large bowl of freshly cut up fruit in-front of the teens. " Now both of you eat something while I finish breakfast."

Kurama handed Sango a glass of water, his warm hand lingering over hers. She felt her heart beat flicker slightly as they locked eyes once more. " Your birthday is coming up soon, is there anything special you would like?"

" Ah no, nothing that I can think of." Sango said averting her eyes quickly, noticing his thumb brushing against the back of her hand.

" Now, now dear, you say the same thing every year. That answer isn't going to fly this time!" Shiori called from the stove. " Now I want you to think love and hard and when you decide let Shuichi know!"

" I-um…" Sango's face flushed again. She never knew what to do when people made a fuss over her.

" Just let me know what you would like." Kurama said smiling at her.

—

" Where were you for so long?" Kurama asked as the two walked down the street.

" Like I said earlier, I was off training in the mountains." Sango said, awkwardly rubbing her arm as they walked. " Gramps found some random backwards style and wanted to incorporate some of it into the school."

" It must have been rather difficult training. You appear exhausted." Kurama said. " You really need to take better care of yourself."

" I know…" Sango said rubbing the back of her head as they entered a supermarket.

" Do you? Your family depends on you quite a bit. However, you cannot take care of them if you work yourself to the bone."

" I-" She knew there was no arguing with him when he knew he was right, which was most of the time.

" Are you planning anything interesting for dinner?" Kurama asked curiously taking the grocery basket from her.

" According to Gramps, Kohaku has been doing great in school lately. So I thought I would make him his favorite snack."

" Which is?"

" Pork Gyoza!" Sango said happily.

" Would you like me to acquire the wraps?"

" No, I don't like to use the pre-made ones. I always make them from scratch."

" I see. That must be why the gyoza you have made previously have been delicious. Homemade is always better." Kurama laughed. " Do you have everything you require for the wrappings?"

" I think we have everything but potato starch…I'll also need some ground pork, garlic, cabbage and shiitake mushrooms-" She broke off as he began to chuckle as she read off her shopping list from memory. " What? What's so funny?"

" I was just thinking that the man you marry someday is going to be a very lucky man."

" Marry?" Sango laughed. " You know, for a genius you can say some very stupid thinks." She leaned forward to examine the produce closer.

" What are you talking about?" She heard him ask, his voice filled with concern.

" Come on, Minamino-san…you and I both know that those in my line of work don't tend to live very long lives. I'll be surprised if I make it through High School. I don't tend to make many long term p-" She broke off as she felt a hand grip her bicep tightly. " Minamino-"

" Don't." Kurama said sternly, his green eyes locked squarely on hers.

" What?" She asked in surprise. She felt her breath catch in her chest as he leaned closer to her.

" You are going to live a very long and full life." He said, his brow furrowing in annoyance. " I will see to that."

" _W_ - _What_ -"

" _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" The brunette jumped at the sound of an overly excited female voice. She saw a flash of blonde and pink come from the corner of her eye before two solid objects collided with her, slamming her square into Kurama's chest.

" Are you alright?" He whispered into her ear, his arms locked protectively around her.

" What just hit us?"

" Two odangos, apparently. One blonde and the other pink." Kurama whispered causing her to groan.

" Sango-chan, where have you been? We've been worried about you!" Chibi-Usa's voice asked from Sango's right.

" Setsuna-chan said you were training but we were still worried!" Usagi's said, her voice filled with concern. Sango looked over her shoulder to see both girl's staring wide eyes up at her.

" I-um…"

" Are these friends of yours, Himura-san?" Kurama asked as he loosened his hold around her.

" Acquaintances actually." Sango murmured, her face reddening as she realized his closeness. His full woodsy scent hit her instantly and she found herself inhaling it deeply. It reminded her of long hikes throughout a nearby forest.

" Do I-"

" NO!" She said quickly as she realized the hidden intent in his voice.

" No what?" Usagi asked curiously. " Don't you like arcades?"

" Arcades?" Sango asked not understanding the blonde's question.

" You know what arcades are, Himura-san." Kurama said calmly. " They are stores designed for people who enjoy playing video games."

" I know what arcades are, Minamino-san!" Sango exclaimed in annoyance. " And I have no time for them!"

" So you don't like playing games?" Chibi-Usa asked in disappointment.

" Of course I d-"

" She does actually." Kurama interrupted, placing his hand lightly over the brunette's mouth. He felt himself struggle to contain a hungry growl as he felt her soft lips brush against his palm. " She enjoy video games actually. She's also very good at them. It's just the crowds that come with being in the stores that she isn't fond of."

" See Usagi! I knew she'd like video games!" Chibi-Usa squealed excitedly. " Do you like manga too?"

" I-"

" she does actually." Kurama said before the brunette could finish. " Though I am not certain the exact genre that she enjoys most."

" Could you excuse us for a second, please?" Sango asked in annoyance before pulling the yokai away from the two odangos. " What in the human world do you think you are doing?"

" Allowing you to live that full and happy life you deserve." Kurama said smiling down at her, tracing her cheekbone lightly with his finger. " A life that includes friends…friends who are normal and not demons. Friends that are better for you than I will ever be."

" …how dare you!" Sango gaped. " _**HOW DARE YOU MAKE DECISIONS ABOUT MY LIFE WITHOUT MY CONSENT**_!"

" Himura-san, you having normal human friends will be good for you." Kurama said.

" Let's get something straight, Minamino! _**YOU DO NOT GET TO CHOOSE WHO IS AND ISN**_ ' _ **T IN MY LIFE**_!"

" But-"

" _**NO BUTS**_! _**YOU DON**_ ' _ **T MAKE DECISIONS ABOUT ME**_! _ **GOT IT**_!" The brunette demanded in a tone that made the kitsune lift his hands up in submission. " I asked you a question, fox!" She growled low.

" Of course, Himura-san."

" Is something wrong, Sango-chan?" Usagi asked, confusion evident in her blue eyes.

" Ah no, Usagi-san. Nothing is wrong." Sango said in irritation. " If you'll excuse me, I need to complete my shopping." When kurama went to follow her she locked eyes with him, daring the fox to move. Finally she reached over and took the basket from him. " Have a good day, Minamino!"

" Himura-"

" _**I SAID GOOD DAY**_!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author** : HOLY SHIT! I UPDATED THIS STORY! TOOK ME A WHILE, AM I RIIIIIGHT! Anywho, enjoy! :D

—

" _**ITADAKIMASU**_!" A small boy around the age of ten, with shaggy brown hair and freckles said cheerily. " _**GYOZA**_! _**THANK YOU SO MUCH**_ , _**NEE**_ - _ **CHAN**_!"

" Not a problem, Kohaku!" Sango laughed, ruffling the boy's hair lightly. " You earned them! Now, make sure you keep up the great job with your grades!"

" Of course, Nee-chan!" Kohaku yelled eagerly, grabbing the first piece and shoving it into his mouth.

" Those smell wonderful, child." A short elderly man said from the head of the table. He held a cup of tea in his withered hands, inhaling the scent of the food excitedly. He wore a traditional black and white kimono, his grey hair tied into a short braid. " You've outdone yourself this time."

" Thank you, Grandfather." Sango said setting the tea pot onto the table.

" You seem rather distracted, child. What seems to have you so distracted?"

" It's nothing, Grandfather."

" It's not about that demon is it?"

" He has a name, Grandfather." Sango said pouring him another cup.

" You spend too much time around him." Kenji said calmly.

" He's a friend, Grandfather." Sango said calmly. " Don't make anything more out of it."

" I have seen the way he looks at you, Granddaughter."

" He doesn't look at me in any way, Grandfather. You are imagining things." She knew Minamino had no time for romantics and neither did she. Her life most assuredly to dangerous for anything of the sort.

He may of not be in any danger, but his mother would. Shiori was to kind and gentle to be pulled into their world. Sango would fight the entire Demon World to keep the woman safe.

" To this day I still don't understand your mother's reasoning or why your father went along with it."

" Grandfather-"

" A silly hare brained idea from two school friends."

" Grandfather-"

" Excuse me, Sir…Miss…?"

Sango looked up to see a woman with long, wavy purple hair and maroon eyes. She was tall and had a rubenesque build. Her round eyes were currently filled with love and kindness.

Sango knew that those kind eyes could turn cold and calculating at a moments notice. She had been one of the most skilled Yokai Slayer that had been in their service ever, aside from herself that was. Now she currently took care of all the household tasks. She helped managed day to day activities and monitored the security around the estate.

" Emiko-san?" The brunette replied curiously.

" I'm sorry to interrupt you-"

" You're not interrupting at all, come sit and enjoy some of the gyoza!" Sango said smiling over to her.

" _**YEAH EMIPO**_ - _ **FAM**_!" Kohaku said, his mouth currently stuffed with food.

" Thank you for your most generous offer, Miss." Emiko said quietly. " But I came to inform you that there are some individuals here to see you."

" Me?" Sango said in surprise.

" Who is it, Emiko?" Kenji asked, glancing over to the woman. He knew his granddaughter didn't receive many visitors.

One only to be truthful.

One he couldn't stand.

" It is not the kitsune, Sir." Emiko replied softly.

" Then who?" Sango asked her confusion deepening.

" The young miss says she's a friend of yours, Miss." Emiko smiled. " I'm rather excited. The kitsune is the only friend you've had who visits you."

Dread surged through her at the woman's words. Surely they hadn't found where she lived and come…had they?

" _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" A cheery voice called out. Her dread intensified at the sound.

" _Gods_ …" She groaned in horror.

The blonde bun head _**HAD**_ found her…and was now inside her home. " I'm deeply sorry, Young Miss…it would appear they decided not to wait at the door after all." Emiko said quickly.

" Don't worry about it, Emiko-san." Sango groaned running her hand through her hair.

" Usagi-chan! Don't just barge into people's homes! It's rude!" An unfamiliar female voice said as footsteps began to draw closer.

" Nee-chan, are we being attacked?" Kohaku asked, his hand creeping towards the kunai hidden underneath their table.

" By a blonde odango who doesn't know what boundaries are." Sango groaned. " Don't bother with the knife, little brother. I'll handle this…"

" _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_! _**HERE YOU ARE**_!" The excited voice of Usagi came from behind Emiko.

" Usagi-chan, stop running around through other people's homes!" Another girl with short dark blue hair and blue eyes said appearing beside her. " It's rude!"

" Usagi-chan! Did you find her yet?" A girl with long blonde hair and round blue eyes asked. In her hair was a large red bow she grinned eagerly at the bun haired girl.

" _**HERE SHE IS**_!" Usagi grinned, bouncing up and down holding Luna in her arms, the black cat looking rather displeased. " _**CHIBI**_ - _ **USA**_! _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN IS OVER HERE**_!"

" _**HI SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" The pink haired odango said eagerly appearing beside the blue haired girl, holding a grey kitten in her arms.

" _H_ - _Hello_ , _Chibi_ - _Usa_ …" Sango said awkwardly, noticing a sudden flood of red to her brother's cheeks.

" Sango-chan, I wanted to apologize about the other day!" Usagi said kneeling suddenly in-front of the brunette. Before she could react the blonde clasped her hands tightly around the brunette's.

" A-Apologize for what?"

" For ruining your date!" Usagi said, her blue eyes filled with determination and sincerity. " As a fellow girl, I understand completely the need to have some alone time with your man!"

" _**M**_ - _ **MY W**_ - _ **WHAT**_?" Sango stuttered, her green eyes wide, her face reddening.

" Your man! The cute guy with the red hair!" Usagi said, winking at her. " You have great taste in men! He's cute, not nearly as cute as Mamo-chan, but still cute!"

" Hardly." Rei said from beside the blonde with the bow in her hair.

" Red hair…?" Kohaku said curiously. " Do you mean Shuichi-nii-san? He's super nice! He likes playing video games with me and Nee-chan all the time!"

" I'm sure he likes to play different kinds of games with her too." Rei grumbled causing Kenji to shoot tea from his mouth.

" What kind of games?" Chibi-Usa and Kohaku asked curiously.

" Dear gods, I have failed in my duties in raising the two of you." Kenji sighed attempting to take another sip of his tea. " My granddaughter is dating a kitsune thief and my grandson idolizes him…where of where did I go wrong?"

" We are _**NOT**_ dating!" Sango said through gritted teeth, her face becoming more and more red.

" Really?" Usagi said curiously. " The two of you seem rather cosy while you were at the supermarket. The two of you looked _soooo_ cute together!"

" Nee-chan!" Are you and Shuichi-nii-san really dating?" Kohaku asked excitedly.

" _**NO WE**_ ' _ **RE NOT**_!" Sango said quickly.

" But-"

" Excuse me, Miss…"

Sango hadn't noticed that Emiko had left the room but she now appeared in the doorway with a tray filled with tea cups and snacks. " I brought snacks for your guests."

" Thank you so much!" Chibi-Usa said, her eyes widening at the sight of the food.

" You are so very welcome, Young Miss!" Emiko laughed, setting the tray down and offering her a cup. " It isn't everyday that our own Miss has girlfriends over!"

 _Make me sound like a socially inept moron_! Sango thought, wincing at the truth in her thoughts. Her only true friend was Minamino, she most assuredly didn't have any female friends.

" Why did you bring people I don't know to my home…" Sango asked Usagi, her eyebrow twitching in irritation. " …and how the hell did you even find my house anyway?"

" Ami-chan found it!" Usagi said nodding to the blue haired girl who's face turned slightly pink at the sudden attention she was now receiving. " She's the one who designed the watch Setsuna-chan gave you!"

" I'm sorry, Himura-san…" Ami whispered awkwardly. " I didn't know she would come here…and bring all of us along with her."

" Oh come on, Ami-chan. We all know that's why she wanted to know." Rei said sipping her tea in a lady-like manner. " And of course we'd have followed. Knowing Usagi-chan, she and Chibi-Usa would have gotten into some form of trouble that we'd need to rescue them from."

" Rei-chan, that's kind of mean!" The other blonde said cheerily.

" But you know it's true, Minako-chan." Rei scoffed. " Usagi-chan and Chibi-Usa are always getting into trouble and either us or Mamoru-kun have to save them!"

" Rei-chan is mean!" Usagi pouted

" That is how Himura-san met them after all." The grey kitten said happily causing the teens to panic suddenly.

" _**WOAH**_!" Kohaku exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement. " Your kitty can talk! That's so cool!"

" Her name is Diana!" Chibi-Usa said, hugging the kitten. " She's my guardian! Just like Luna and Artemis are for Usagi and the others!"

" Is she a yokai?" Kohaku asked curiously as the pinkette moved to sit beside him.

" _**OF COURSE NOT**_!" Luna snapped at the boy, causing him to jump, his face turning pink from embarrassment. " We are not demons and to accuse us of-"

" No Luna, Artemis and Diana are definitely not yokai." Rei said placing a hand over the cat's mouth. " It's hard to explain exactly what they are."

" They are Celestial…" Kenji said to everyone's surprise. " They're spiritual energy is similar to that of the Spirit World." His words caused a low growl to come from Luna.

" Luna doesn't like being associated with the likes of the Spirit World." Rei said calmly.

" Then we have something in common." Kenji said calmly.

" Really?" Luna said curiously. " It would appear that they are still making enemies wherever they go."

" Excuse me, Miss…" Emiko said smiling over at Sango. " You have a guest at the door."

" Great…more visitors…"

" This one will make you happier then this lot." Emiko said gently, ushering her towards the door.

" Who is it at the door, Emiko?" Kenji asked, his irritated tone suggesting that he already knew the answer. The woman just smiled and resumed her chores.

—

The brunette sighed as she made her way towards the door. The group of girl's high energy levels were starting to wear her out, even after just a short amount of time.

It was awkward for her being around girls her age and interacting with them at all. Most of the time females her age avoided her at all cost. Yet these ones had made it a point to seek her out. On more than one occasion.

Opening the door, her eyes widened at the sight of Kurama standing there. Her heartbeat quickened at the sight of him there. She hadn't seen him since the store. " Minamino-san?"

" Ah…good afternoon, Himura-san." He said awkwardly. " I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

" No, as a matter of fact this is a welcomed distraction." Sango said, running a hand through her hair. " What brings you here?"

" Here…" Kurama said extending his hand to her, his fingers wrapped around a small pink velvet box. " Your gift."

" _Gift_?" She said in confusion, taking the box from him.

" For your birthday."

Heat flooded her cheeks at his words. " I told you didn't need to concern yourself with getting me anything!"

" You did, however I did not listen." Kurama said smiling over to her, making her heart skip a beat.

" You never listen." Sango said hoping her face wasn't turning red. She didn't want him to know that he made her feel this way. She didn't even know why he made her feel this way.

" That is true." Kurama laughed.

" Would you like to come in?" She asked biting the inside of her cheek.

" That would be nice but I have a feeling that your grandfather would disapprove."

" He disapproves of microwaves." Sango said calmly. " He thinks that food shouldn't be cooked that quickly."

" He and I have finally found something that we agree on then." Kurama smiled. " Cooking is an art form. One that takes skills and practice to progress and become better and better. Using something like a microwave seems like cheating."

" You're a dork." Sango sighed.

" Well, your cooking is definitely an art form." He said finally succeeding in making her blush. " You put a lot of time and effort into your food. Cheating with a microwave is criminal."

" And you would know a thing or two about criminal acts wouldn't you."

Sango saw Kurama tense at her grandfather's words. Remorse flashed through his green eyes before they flicked from her to where her grandfather stood. " What are you doing here, kitsune?"

" He came to see me, Grandfather!" Sango said, whirling angrily on the elderly man.

" Go inside and entertain our guests, child." Kenji said, his eyes locked onto Kurama.

" I-"

" Go on, Himura-san." Kurama said calmly, turning to leave. " I should be going anyway. My mother will be wondering where I've gone."

" _Wait_!" Sango said hurrying over to where he stood. Knowing she was going to hear about it later, she quickly stood on her tip-toes and delivered a soft kiss to Kurama's cheek. " Thank you for the gift. You really shouldn't have."

Kurama paused to stare at her in disbelief. He never imagined she would do something so bold. His blood surged through his at the feel of her soft lips against his cheek.

It was all he could do not to pull her to him and bury his face into the crook of her neck. If he did, her grandfather would summon the last remnants of their clan to chain him up and torture. He'd have to escape and by doing so, hurt her family and her in the process.

That was something he could never do. He refused to hurt her ever. He didn't remember how she had managed to worm her way into his heart but she had. For the longest time his human mother had been the only person that he cared about. Yet, there here he was, bringing her a present that he had spent several weeks looking for. The feeling of her lips and the scent of his skin still burned in his senses.

" Have a good rest of your evening, Himura-san." Kurama said lightly, smiling at her before he made his way out of the compound.

" Did you get a present, Sango-chan?" Usagi asked once the brunette had made her way towards her room. For a moment, she had forgotten that they were still there.

" Ah, yes…" Sango said calmly her grip on the box tightening.

" What is it?" Usagi asked.

" Usagi-chan! Don't be nosey!" Ami gaped covering the blonde's mouth quickly. " I'm so sorry for her rudeness, Himura-san!"

" Wait! Did he say that was a birthday present?" Chibi-Usa asked Kohaku.

" Nee-chan's birthday is in a few days."

" No way!" Minako gasped eagerly. " Well we're going out to eat then!"

" Huh?" Sango said, a wave of dread descending over her.

" We're celebrating your birthday with food, Sango-chan!" Minako said, linking her arm with the brunette. " Our treat!"

" Uh…" Sango said awkwardly, catching the sympathetic look Ami was giving her.

" You might as well go, Miss." Emiko said smiling. " They are far more stubborn then any demon you've ever faced before. Plus it wouldn't hurt for you to spend time around girls your own age."

The look the brunette gave her said she'd rather face a horde of angry, blood thirsty demons than spend time with them.

" Nee-chan?" Kohaku's curious voice brought her back to reality. " What did Shuichi-nii-san give you?"

She glanced down at the small box gripped tightly in her hand. Lifting the top she saw two small pink rose shaped earrings. Pink flooded her cheeks at his thoughtfulness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author** : YAY! NEW CHAPTER! HAPPY ST PATRICK'S DAY, EVERYONE!

—

(6 months later)

" How is your mother doing, Minamino-san?" Sango asked as she and the kitsune walked towards a nearby park. " Is she feeling any better?"

" She seemed to be in better spirits last evening." Kurama said brushing his hair back off his shoulder as they went. " Thank you for asking."

Shortly after Kurama had given her her earrings his mother, Shiori, had become seriously ill and required bedrest. Sango had been coming by frequently to cook and clean for them. Anything to help lighten Shiori's load. Less for her to worry about while recuperating. " She enjoyed the soup that you made a few nights ago. Well, we both did actually."

" I can make more if you'd like." Sango said glancing over at him.

" You don't need to worry yourself, Himura-san. I'm sure your grandfather and brother are in need of your help."

" Tired of me hanging around so much, already?" She chided teasingly.

" Of course not, but I'm not as helpless with domestic tasks as you may think." Kurama said smiling over at her.

" _**MINAMINO**_ - _ **SAN**_!"

Sango flinched slightly at the sound of several excited female voices. She turned to see several girls from their school hurrying towards them. Quickly adverting her gaze, she knew that they would only want to socialize with him. Her presence would only make them uncomfortable.

" Minamino-kun, it's been a while!" One girl said, linking her arm with his. The girl's encircled him, early attempting to engage him in conversation, something he seemed to be rather alright with.

Unlike her, Kurama never seemed to have a problem with mingling with their fellow schoolmates. People seemed to be naturally drawn to him and absolutely repelled by her.

Starting to feel uncomfortable herself, she started to inch further and further away from them. She stopped when she felt a slight tug on her shirt. Glancing downward she saw that Kurama was gripping lightly, silently begging her not to leave him.

Her eyebrow began to twitch as she remained still. She could feel her irritation increasing as she listened to the girls fawn over Kurama. He was to polite to simply tell them to piss off and leave him alone. She could hear his repetitive excuses as to why he wasn't able to spend time with them and their constant protests that he should stay.

Sighing once more at their persistence she jerked away from him, unable to stand it. " Ah Himura-san!" She heard him call out as she walked away.

" Oh Minamino-kun, you're a saint for tolerating someone like her!" One girl commented.

" She's so weird! Why do you even bother speaking to her?"

" She's super stuck up too! She's to good to associate with the rest of us!"

" You don't understand her at all!" Kurama said quickly. " She isn't like that at all!"

She sighed again, running a hand through her long hair. She didn't know why Kurama even bothered trying to defend her to the others. They had already made up their minds about her and there would be no changing them.

Just then she saw something small and grey dart out of the nearby shrubs. _Is that_ …? She thought as the grey blob became recognizable as a small kitten.

" _Diana_ …?" She said curiously.

It was rare for the kitten to be seen without Chibi-Usa. It would be like seeing Luna or Artemis without Usagi or Minako. Her curiosity turned to fear when she saw the kitten begin to cross the street.

Diana appeared to be as absentminded about the surrounding danger as Usagi normally was. Sango felt her heart rate speed up when she noticed a rather large vehicle hurtling towards the kitten. Before she knew what was happening, she was running into the road to rescue Diana.

Sango barely managed to make it in time, was able to wrap her arms securely around her and pull her safely to her chest. However, when she had reached down to scoop her up, she lost her balance. She barely managed to roll out of the way of the oncoming truck, scraping her arms and legs as she went.

" _**OH MY GOD**_! _**THAT GIRL JUST RAN OUT INTO TRAFFIC**_!" A nearby onlooker screamed.

" _**SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE**_!" A man called out.

" _**IT**_ ' _ **S JUST LIKE WITH THAT BOY A FEW MONTHS AGO**_!" A woman screamed.

Sango wasn't sure what was going on around her at that particular moment. Her entire body throbbed from the road rash that covered her. Her senses were in complete overdrive as she tried to block out the pain. It wasn't until she felt a gentle hand rest itself on her shoulder. " Sango-chan, are you alright?" Diana meowed barely more than a whisper. The brunette didn't appear to have heard her as she struggled to control her breathing.

She jumped at the feeling of an unknown person behind her. She didn't trust her powers with the pain and sensory overload that she was feeling. She could lose control and hurt innocent people.

" Miss, are you alright?"

She looked behind her to see an EMT staring down at her, his dark eyes clouded. " Are you alright?" She nodded as his words slowly began to register.

" We should get you some medical aide, Miss. You also need to move out of the road."

" Oh God…is she alright?"

Sango barely seemed to register the vehicle drivers words. Something was wrong here, aside from almost being struck by a vehicle. " Why on Earth would you run out in-front of a damn car!"

" That is a good question, Miss."

" I'm fine!" She snapped trying to maintain a firm grip on her powers. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her efforts on calming them. _Breath in_ , _breath out_! She thought repeatedly until her breathing stabilized.

" Oh no Miss, I insist that you come with me." The medic said eerily in her ear. " I will be very _thorough_ with your exam." His words set her entire body into panic and when she heard a warning growl from Diana her worries were confirmed.

" I said I'm fine!" She growled, eyes narrowing as she became aware of his demonic aura. She attempted to jerk away when she felt something sharp pierce her shoulder.

" _**GYAH**_!" She screamed as her powers fought to escape her control. She gasped as something cold seeped into her from the wound in her shoulder.

" Your blood smells delicious, little human. Better than most." The man whispered as she was suddenly forced to her feet. Her eyes widened as her body began to move on its own. " Don't worry everyone," the demon called out to the onlookers. " This young lady is going to be just fine! Just a few minor bumps and bruises."

His words seemed to satisfy them and the crowd began to disperse. " Move, little human." He smirked against her ear. " Or I'll have to massacre every single one of these humans."

" As if I have any kind of choice in the matter, do I?" She growled walking into a dark alleyways towards a small mass of trees.

" Of course not!" The demon laughed, running a finger along her jugular. " I heard a story about the last remaining yoke slayers were residing in this piece of shit town. Now that I found you little girl, I plan on sending your leader your heart on a platter!"

A low growl escaped from Diana's throat at the demon's threat. " How do you even know that I'm a yokai slayer, anyway?"

" You reek of the same stench of the same bastard who killed my brother fifty years ago!"

 _Figures that that old bastard was somehow involved in this_! Sango thought as her great-grandfather's image flashed into her mind. She tightened her hold on Diana as they finally reached the center of the small forest. " Not into having an audience?" She asked mockingly.

" I'd rather not let the Spirit World know that I'm going after their allies!"

" It's amusing that a big scary demon like you is afraid of the likes of the Spirit World."

" _**I**_ ' _ **M NOT AFRAID OF THEM**_!" The demon snarled, grabbing her by the throat and forcing her to look him in the eye. " I'd just rather not deal with them!"

" So instead you somehow came to the conclusion that it would be smart to fuck with the Slayers? You're not a bright one are you?" She mocked.

" _**WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH**_! _**DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY SENSE OF SELF PRESERVATION**_?"

" You're the fucking moron who thought it wise to try and eat a slayer." She smirked, pulling a hidden kunai out and slicing the demon across his face. " Now who doesn't have any sense of self preservation?"

" _**IMPOSSIBLE**_!" The demon screeched, letting go of her to clutch his now bleeding face. " _**MY POISON SHOULD RENDERED YOU COMPLETELY HELPLESS**_! _**HOW ARE YOU STILL ABLE TO MOVE**_?"

" Someone obviously didn't do their research before attacking." Sango said giving him a fake look of sympathy. " Poor dear thing. To think you're going to die for something as simple as a lack of research."

" _**SILENCE**_ , _**YOU CONDESCENDING WHORE**_!"

 _ **ZAP**_!

" _**GYAH**_!" The demon screamed out as a surge of electricity shot throughout his entire body.

" You know, I was perfectly fine with being called a bitch. After all, I've had years of practice being one." Sango said walking calmly towards him. " However, I am not a whore and will not tolerate being referred to as such." She stretched out her hand, sending untold amounts of electricity into him.

" Any self respecting Slayer has had a number of demon toxins introduced into their bloodstreams. Kind of like demon world vaccinations. It boosts our immunity so that we are more capable of fighting of foes. We've been doing this since feudal times." She said as electricity danced around her.

" _So what_ …? That doesn't mean that you can't die!" The demon hissed, his eyes flickering to a yellow hue. He darted forward, a clawed hand aimed at her throat.

Dodging his attack, she drove her knee straight into the demon's face. " Strong words with such little effort to back it up." She said cooly, her free hand reaching downward to grasp the demon by the back of the neck. " I'll show you mercy today. Leave this city and return to the demon plane and never return."

" Or you'll what? Kill me?"

A menacing smile came across the brunette's face as light started to move more quickly around her. " _**BITCH**_!" The demon snarled striking out at her once more.

This time her reaction was a bit slower and the demon managed to slice open her shirt, creating a shallow cut running diagonally from her right hip to her left collarbone. " _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" Diana meowed worriedly as the demon laughed.

" If you can bleed then you can die!" He grinned, wrecking away from her and placing some distance between them. " What's wrong, little human? Where did all that cockiness from before go?"

" Sango-chan, are you alright?" Diana asked worriedly.

" I'm done playing." The brunette said, her eyes flashing dangerously, a small green light appearing brightly from under the slit of her shirt. " Diana, hold still. This is about to become a little dangerous."

" But Sango-chan-"

" _**WHAT ARE YOU**_!" The demon gasped, taking a fearful step backwards. " _**THE SCENT OF YOUR BLOOD IS DIFFERENT NOW**_! _**YOU**_ ' _ **RE NOT HUMAN**_ , _**ARE YOU**_!"

" You decided to pick a fight with a creature you had little to no knowledge about." She smirked angrily as a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the forest. " Well, now you're about to find out!" Several large bolts of lightning flickered across the sky.

A single bolt of lightning shot downwards, striking her directly. A blinding white light shone from her as the very trees shook from the power that was emanating everywhere.

The light slowly began to dim there she stood. Dressed in a soft green Chinese style battle outfit with a rose pink sash tied to the individual's right hip and gold trim lining the sleeves and collar. A katana was tied securely to her left hip. Soft green gloves with cream colored lining ran up to her elbows, tied lightly together with a pink ribbon, her nails painted the same green as her outfit.

" _**TH**_ - _ **THIS P**_ - _ **POWER**_!" The demon cried out in horror. " _**W**_ - _ **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU**_?!"

" Something much more powerful and terrifying than the Spirit World could ever think of." She grinned taking a step towards him, enjoying the sight of the color draining from his face more than she should. " I know exactly who and what you are. You prey on both the blood and souls of humans. You've developed a specific taste for psychics and young girls.

" I've been tracking you for weeks. Lucky that you happened to come across me today. Saved me a few more days of searching."

" _Y_ - _You_ ' _ve been hunting me_?" The demon trembled fearfully.

" You're not the brightest are you?" Sango smirked, outstretching her hand she struck him with several voltages of electricity surging throughout his entire body. His screams echoed throughout the forest until he was nothing more than a charred lump, singing the ground that he collapsed to the ground.

" _S_ - _Sango_ - _chan_!" Diana meowed, trembling in the brunette's arm. Her pink eyes wide in horror.

" Close your eyes, Diana." Sango said as her free hand went to grasp the hilt of her katana. " This is going to be ugly."

Unsheathing the blade she walked calmly over to the singed corpse and cleaved its head from its body. She cleaned the blade before sheathing it, her eyes blank as she walked towards the nearest tree.

Placing a hand against its bark, she felt her knees buckle and she sank to the ground. " Sango-chan!" Diana meowed fearfully watching the brunette pant weakly, sweat pooling on her brow. " What's wrong? What is it?"

" I just need to breath." She said reassuring to the kitten. _Damn it_! _The poison is stronger than I thought_! She grimaced, managing to sit down with her back pressed against the tree.

" I need to go get help!" Diana said quickly noticing how pale the brunette was becoming. When she went to move Sango tightened her hold around her.

" No, it isn't safe out there. The demon may have comrades that he had been traveling with."

" But you're sick! I need to find Setsuna-chan or Ami-chan!"

" If anything happens to you I'd never forgive myself." Sango whispered as her clothes transformed back to her normal attire. Her vision began to darken as her body became cold.

" _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" Diana cried out worriedly as the brunette suddenly fainted. Placing her small paws on the girl's cheek, the kitten tried hard to rouse her. " Sango-chan! Please wake up!"

Panic rushed through her as she saw the girl's complexion grow more and more pale with each passing minute. _What do I do_? _She needs help_! Diana thought fearfully, her eyes darting around the forest, searching for something.

Something that may help her friend.

 _ **CRACK**_!

Her head shot upwards at the sound of breaking branches. There she saw the red haired demon that was at Sango's home months prior. She saw a worried look on his face and when he spotted them his face drained of color instantly.

" _**HIMURA**_ - _ **SAN**_!" Kurama yelled rushing to where the brunette lay propped against a tree. " Himura-san! Can you hear me?"

Kurama placed a gentle hand against her cheek and examining the cut to her front and the color of her face. " _Demon poison_ …" He whispered, his eyes narrowing on her wounded shoulder.

Anger surged through him at the thought of someone hurting her. The beast in him demanded vengeance, demanded the blood of the one who'd done it. His eyes shifted to the charcoaled demon whose corpse still had steam coming from it. It would appear he wouldn't get his vengeance.

Opening his hand he summoned a blue flower from the Spirit World and placed it to his lips. He drew its healing nectar from the plants being into his lips, causing it to wither in his hand.

" _Sango_ …" He whispered gently before placing his lips lightly against hers. _Wake up_ … _you_ ' _re stronger than this_!

Diana blinked in shock at the kitsune's actions. He was not only kissing Sango, but he was actually healing her! She saw the color slowly begin to return to the brunette's cheeks, the warmth returning to her skin. Her wounds were healing as well.

Maybe Rei-chan was wrong…maybe this demon actually cared about Sango-chan. Maybe he could be trusted! She watched him curiously as he stroked her cheek softly.

" _Sango_ …" He whispered worriedly, his eyes never wavering from her face. " _Wake up_." He saw her color begin to return to her cheeks, her scent grew stronger. _I can_ ' _t lose you_! He thought, only truly relaxing when he saw her eyes slowly flutter open.

" Minamino-san…?" She said weakly.

" You're going to be fine." He whispered lightly, cupping her cheek. " What happened?"

" I found the demon I had been searching for the past few weeks…and I slew him."

" I wish you would have waited for me to aide you."

" I don't need you to babysit me, Minamino!" Sango snapped. " I slew it!"

" And you were poisoned, you could have died!"

" That's always been the risk of my occupation! It will always in the back of my mind and will happen event-"

She broke off when she felt his warm lips pressed against her own. Her eyes were wide in shock at his actions. When he finally broke away, she staring at him, speechless.

" Your life isn't yours to through away." Kurama whispered into her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author** : YAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR RintheS! Sorry I haven't updated lately but I've super busy at work! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all your favs/follows/reviews! You guys are awesome!

—

(6 weeks later)

" Nee-chan should be somewhere back here, Shuichi-nii-san!" Kohaku said eagerly. The boy had adored his big sister and he had always liked the kitsune. He thought Kurama was so cool and wanted to be just like him.

He'd never admit this to his great-grandfather, but he had always wished his sister would admit that they liked each other and just date.

" Thank you, Kohaku." Kurama said, ruffling the boy's hair. " How has she been lately?"

" I don't know what happened but she has been grumpy lately." Kohaku said attempting to fix his now ruffled hair. " What did happen?"

The boy saw the teen's face redden and was curious as to why he wouldn't meet his eyes. " The day the two of you went out, Nee-chan was really pale when she came back. Did a demon attack her?"

" …yes…and I wasn't there to protect her."

" Don't feel to bad, Nii-san." Kohaku said firmly. " Nee-chan is stubborn and she would have just refused your help…and if you had helped than she would have been upset. Besides, you and I both know how scary she is when she's upset!"

Kurama felt a chill run down his spine at the memories he had of her being angry. She was more terrifying than any demon he had faced in his previous lifetimes.

 _Her being safe would have been worth it_. He thought to himself before he began to make his way into the forested area of the compound.

Once inside the forest he was blasted with a thousand different scents at once. " Sango…" He whispered, pausing so that he would be able to detect her scent.

He sighed once he had caught it.

The scent of roses and fresh rain water.

He had no idea why it attracted him so much but it always had. Memories of their childhood blasted him instantly bringing a smile to his face.

He could hear her laugh in his mind and his smile grew. Her laugh always made him smile…considering how infrequently he heard it. He cherished every single time he heard it.

" There you are." He said flashing to where she was.

He paused when he saw her laying on the ground, sound asleep. His smile grew even more at the sight.

It was rare that he saw her this relaxed. Over this past year she had been so guarded that he was worried that she wasn't relaxing. Seeing her like this put his mind at ease a little.

Walking over to her he noticed she wore a pair of black short shorts and a pink sports bra. Her hair was half spilling out of her messy bun. Her skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

His eyes were locked on the consistent rise and fall of her full breasts.

Seeing her like this made his mouth water and his blood race. It made him hard to focus on why he was here. He saw her shift slightly causing her breasts to appear larger than before, her pouty lips part slightly…her short shorts slid up her well toned thighs.

" _Focus_." He whispered to himself as he knelt beside her, trying his best to push the thought of those thighs wrapped around his waist.

Reaching over her brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. He smirked when he heard a soft moan escaped her as she shifted slightly, curling into a ball.

As much as he hated to wake her, he needed to speak with her. " _Sango_ …" He whispered stroking her cheek again enjoying the warmth of her cheek against his hand. " … _wake up_." He wasn't going to be around for long and he wanted to spend just a few more hours with her before the new Spirit Detective found him.

" _Mhm_ …?" Sango whimpered blinking awake sleepily. She hadn't realized how tired she had been recently. She had just finished her work out and had sat down to rest for just a minute…next thing she knew she thought she heard Kurama's voice.

" … _wake up_."

Ok…now she really thought she'd heard his voice.

A small moan escaped her when she felt a gentle caress against her cheek. " Come on, Sango…I need to speak with you."

The sleep finally vanished from her and she realized she wasn't imagining it. Kurama was actually there with her, stroking her cheek lightly.

" _**W**_ - _ **WHEN D**_ - _ **DID Y**_ - _ **YOU GET HERE**_?" Sango squeaked suddenly.

" A few moments ago, actually." Kurama said smiling at her sudden awkwardness. He always enjoyed when she was like this. Her normal self assurance replaced by awkwardness and stuttering. An adorable red tinge to her cheeks made him desire her more.

" _W_ - _Why are you h_ - _here_?" She stuttered again trying her best to avoid his eyes.

" I came to check on you." Kurama half lied. He had really come to tell her goodbye. He had found a way to heal his mother but once he performed the ritual…he would never see either his mother or Sango again.

He knew that once she knew he had stolen the Forlorn Hope from the Spirit World she would never forgive him. Especially when she found out he had teamed up with his former demon partner and another soul sucking demon.

He needed to say goodbye to her here and now before Hiei and Gouki found out about her. He'd never forgive himself if the two of them hurt her to get back at him. " Sango…" He said catching her attention.

" What…?" She asked her voice filled with concern. He only used her first name whenever something was wrong. " What is it? Oh gods! Is it your mother? She's not getting worse is she?"

Kurama felt his heart clench at her words. She truly had a good heart and he was about to destroy it.

He wanted to her to find the happiness she deserved…and he knew it wasn't with him.

He needed to keep her safe from his demon cohorts. Although, Gouki had already been taken care of by the Spirit World's new detective. He knew if attacked, Sango could handle the likes of him…it was Hiei that he was truly concerned about. The three-eyed demon would have no hesitation in using Sango or his mother to get back at him for not being more interested in their future endeavors.

" Minamino-san?" Sango said nervously. He had gone eerily silent when she had asked about his mother and panic began to seep in. " Is your mother alright? Answer me!"

" She will be." He said truthfully. Once he made his bargain with the Forlorn Hope his mother would be fully healed…in exchange for his own life.

" Don't scare me like that, jerk!" Sango said, heaving a relieved sigh.

" My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you…I was just lost in thought." Kurama said calmly.

" About what?"

He said nothing as he continued to stare at her, taking in every single detail of her face. Engraving the image of her forever in his mind. Before he could stop himself he rested his forehead on her shoulder, where the curve of her neck was.

" _M_ - _Minamino_ - _san_!" He heard her stutter suddenly. " _W_ - _What are you doing_?"

" Resting."

" _B_ - _But w_ - _why_ -"

" This looked like a wonderful place to rest." Kurama said nuzzling her neck softly, wafting her scent around him. For some reason it was stronger than usual and it made his mouth water.

A smile appeared on his face when he felt her relax. " What's wrong, Minamino-san…?" He heard her whisper quietly.

" Can't we just relax a little?" He asked pulling her to him, enjoying the feel of her softness of her skin against his cheek.

A small purr like sound escaped his throat when he felt her fingers run lightly through his hair. " That feels nice." He whispered stroking the curve of her back. He wanted this moment to last a little while longer.

Kurama inhaled her scent deeply before placing a soft kiss against the tender flesh. He heard another soft moan come from her and it excited him more than it should have.

He didn't understand why she had this affect on him. Why every time he thought of her his body ached for her?

" _Sango_ …" He whispered sliding his free hand upwards to cup her cheek as he kissed her carotid pulse.

" _Minamino_!" She gasped arching against him. " W-What are you doing?"

" Would you be angry if…if I made good on our mothers' arrangement?"

" Their arrangement? Y-You don't mean…" Sango felt her face flood with heat at what her mother and Shiori had arranged back when their children were young.

" I'd like to make you mine." Kurama growled pinning her instantly underneath him, his long red hair forming a curtain around both their faces.

" _W_ - _Why now_?" She squeaked as his thumb continuously stroked her cheek. When they was younger their mothers decided to engage their children to one another, hoping to one day join their families through them.

" I've always wanted to…but a few weeks ago, when you almost died…" Kurama growled angrily. He hadn't been able to rest with the image of her pale and bloodied haunting him.

Why he knew he had to show her how much she meant to him. How much her desired her just once…before he was gone. Just once he wanted to claim his Bridal Right to her…to claim her solely as his. For no other man to touch her.

" That's a dumb reason to do something like this." Sango said trying to avoid his eyes.

" It made me realize just how important you are to me." He said turning her face so that she had to look at him. He saw an unusual nervousness in her emerald eyes, one he wanted to get rid of forever. " I don't understand why you've grown on me…but when I thought I had lost you…I don't want to ever deal with that again."

" You sure have a way with words…" She said shyly.

" I mean it, Sango." He said placing a gentle kiss upon her brow. " I'll never hurt you." He smiled as he saw pink tinge her cheeks. Leaning down, he placed his lips gently against her throat, taking in the warmth of her scent.

A small gasp escaped her when she felt his tongue trace circles down her neck to her collarbone. She reacted instinctively, locking one of her legs around his hips. " _M_ - _Minamino_!" She squeaked pressing her curves against him.

 _Beautiful_. Kurama thought looking up to see her lips parted, panting heavily, pink cheeks, emerald eyes filled with pleasure. _Why did I wait so long to claim her_?

Sango had belonged to him since his human birth. Their mother's had hoped to join their children together in marriage in hopes of finally becoming sisters themselves.

When he had been younger he had only had plans on recovering his demon form and had no desire to fulfill his mother's wishes. Now that he was older, he saw how different she was from most humans.

Now, he saw her strength of both body and spiritual powers. She was truly something special. He noticed not only how her body attracted him but her heart. Her ability to care for others.

She even cared about him.

Despite what others said about him she never turned against him.

Her loyalty was amazing.

Nothing like he had ever witness before…and he'd never allow someone to harm her.

Sango didn't understand why her body was reacting to his touch this way. She also didn't understand why she hadn't pushed him away or told him to screw off.

Maybe it was due to her own desire for him to notice her for so long. She had always dreamed of his touch but she hadn't wanted to voice it allowed. She had been afraid that he would dismiss her as foolish or humiliate her by denying her feelings all together.

Currently wherever he placed his lips it felt as though fire rippled throughout her body. " _**MINAMINO**_!" She gasped as he lifted her sports bra and cupped one of her breasts firmly. In any other man had done something like this she would have snapped his wrist off but not him.

Kurama could do whatever he wanted with her body for all she cared. " _Mi_ -"

" Call me by my true name, Sango." Kurama said before kissing her forcefully. His free hand cupped her cheek once more as he felt her gasp at the feel of his lips. He took full opportunity to lay claim to her mouth, dancing skillfully inside its soft chambers.

He knew she was a mortal and that she was a taijiya…that his true yōkai form would be angry with him for claiming her as his…but he knew when he had found something truly unique.

Something the thief in him would truly covet…and it would also view as a weakness. He knew his yōkai form would be disgusted that he had developed feelings for a mere human girl.

" _K_ - _Kurama_." He heard her whisper shyly.

Smiling down he saw a heated look in her eyes. " Will you allow me, Sango?" When he saw her nod his heart soared before he claimed her mouth once more.

As delicately as he could he removed her bra and rubbed her nipple teasingly between his thumb and index finger. " _**AH**_!" She moaned eagerly rubbing against him.

Trailing his mouth downwards he replaced his fingers were replaced with his tongue. Swirling his tongue he found a satisfied grin flashed across his face. He felt her tremble eagerly as he ran his tongue teasingly over her nipple.

Before Sango had realized it, Kurama had hooked his thumbs under the elastic of her shorts and then they were off. " _**W**_ - _ **WAIT**_!" She squeaked suddenly, covering herself, her face currently matching a tomato.

" _Don_ ' _t_." He growled, pinning her hands above her. " Don't ever cover yourself from me again!"

" But I-"

" You're beautiful." He growled nuzzling her face softly. " _**Perfect**_!"

She felt her face redden at his words. He could have any woman in the world and he wanted her.

He all but chuckled when he heard her purred when he slid his thumb against the delicate flower between her legs. As he kneaded the tender bundle of nerves he could feel her arousal coat his fingers.

" Do you like this, my _taijiya_?" He asked watching her hips begin to buck against his touch.

Sango couldn't think as her head begin to swirl at his touch and when he slid a finger inside her core, she cried out happily. " _**KURAMA**_!"

" We're not done yet, my rose." He growled enjoying the sight before him. Her pleasure was intoxicating for him. He wanted this moment to last forever since he knew he would be gone soon.

She was incredibly intoxicating in the sunlight and her naked flesh bared to him.

Sango almost cried out as he placed his mouth to her core. She couldn't think straight as his tongue swirled around eagerly. " _**KURAMA**_!" She moaned as she sank her fingers into his thick red locks.

She knew the things that men and women often did in private but she didn't really think about the _**ACTUAL**_ activities involved. She didn't think that men did what Kurama was currently doing.

She felt ripples of pleasure continuously flooding throughout her entire body. Her insides actually contract and flutter. They were hot and fierce…exciting and frightening all at once. She wasn't sure how to react or what to do.

All she could feel was how wonderful his tongue felt and how much she didn't want him to stop….and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, her body erupted. She threw her head back, crying out as if she were about to become undone.

" What did you do to me, Minamino?" Sango whimpered as he kissed her way upwards, his hands roaming all over her entire body.

" Did you like it, my _taijiya_? I could do it again and again if you'd like." Kurama growled eagerly, nipping her ear eagerly. " And that would be called an orgasm."

She all but whimpered when he pulled away until he loosened his pants before pulling them completely off. Her face flooded red when she realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

It was then that she saw just exactly _**HOW**_ much he wanted her…and how big he was. She wasn't sure that he would be able to fill her without splitting her apart. When he took her hand and led it to his shaft, she was amazed at how soft he was. Hard…but he also felt like velvet. " _**M**_ - _ **Mi**_ -"

" What did I asked, Sango." He growled hungrily, nipping at her jaw excitedly. " What are you supposed to call me?"

" _K_ - _Kurama_!" She squeaked as he pulled her onto his lap, positioning himself at her core.

Kurama leaned forward to capture her lips before he drove himself into pure Heaven. The feel of her warm softness was paradise…so much so that he had to force himself not to thrust into her.

At least, not until she had relaxed against him. He remembered that she was a virgin…the first virgin he had ever touched in either life. He knew that the first time for human female's could be painful and that was the last thing he wanted for her. " The pain won't last long, my _taijiya_ , I promise."

" _Easy for you to say_!" Sango growled, burying her face against his neck, enjoying the comforting feel of his arms around her. She enjoyed just how soothing the feel of his fingers felt as they traced her spine gently over and over.

" Trust me, my _taijiya_ …this is torture for me." Kurama whispered as he kissed her brow comfortingly. " But I won't move until you're ready…I won't hurt you, trust me."

Sango felt her heart flutter as he delivered tender kisses along her neck and shoulders, his free hand stroking the place where they were joined. Before long she forgot the pain of focused souly on how he felt inside her.

Kurama hated that he had hurt her when he entered her but he was about to vanish entirely from the world and he wanted to take the thing he had been craving most in the worlds. He didn't deserve her but buy all that was holy and unholy he would take what he wanted…and that was her.

She was what he craved and whenever she was near him he felt as though his blood was on fire. Unable to stand it anymore he lifted her hip and thrust himself deeper. Half expecting her to tense again he was relieved to feel her rock herself against him.

He groaned eagerly when he felt her welcoming heat wrapping itself around him. The soft and slickness of her as he drove himself deeper and deeper inside her.

He enjoyed the feel of her curious lips against his skin. She was so innocent, out of all the lovers he had been with over the centuries he cherished her the most. She was the one thing he refused to allow harm to come too.

Sango gasped at the wonderful feel of him against her. With each move he made pleasure soared through her, her head swirled as her heart began to flutter.

She gasped slightly when she came again, this time even better than the last. Her body surged over and over with pleasure and she didn't understand how Kurama could still have energy. Maybe she wasn't good enough for him.

Kurama enjoyed the sight of her cum under him, the feel of her nails into his arms. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was truly beautiful and he cursed himself for waiting so long to claim her. He could have enjoyed her like this, over and over again…but this would be his one and only time.

The sight of her like this drove him over the edge and he felt his demon side calling out to him to sink his fangs into the softness of her throat. To official seal her to him…but he couldn't…he'd couldn't tie her soul to his when he would die soon. So he fought his inner most desire and he released himself in her, calling out her name.

Sango nipped his jaw lovingly, enjoying the peaceful look in his eyes. " Are you alright?" She panted against him.

" Absolutely." He whispered in her ear. He wanted, no he prayed this moment would last forever. He didn't want to return to the hell that was his reality. Where his mother was dying and he would have to leave the women he cherished most in the world to save her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author** : YAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR RintheS! Sorry for no updates, I recently discovered The Throne of Glass series and have been glued to the books. Anyway, hope you guys had a great day and hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all your favs/follows/reviews! You guys are awesome!

—

" You must be mistaken, Grandfather! Minamino-san would never get involved with the Spirit World!

" No child, I believe you are the one that has misunderstood." Kenji said calmly, taking a sip from his steaming mug of tea. " The kitsune teamed up with a fire demon and a soul thief to steal three sacred objects from the Spirit World Vault. He helped to steal the Shadow Sword, the Orb of Beast as well as the Forlorn Hope."

Sango pause at her the list.

Why would Kurama want anything to do with the Artifacts of Darkness?

Did he help steal the items for them only or did he have a use for them as well?

Did he plan to use all or just one…and if so…which…?

" The fox has played you for a fool, Granddaughter." Kenji said interrupting her train of thought. " You should have kept a better eye on him. Now the Spirit World is involved."

" When are they not involved…" The brunette muttered, running a hand through her hair.

She turned and left before her grandfather before he could berate her more for her lack of involvement with keeping Kurama in line.

" I'm sorry, Young Miss."

Sango hadn't realized that Emiko had been outside the room helping Kohaku clean the room. " About what?"

" The kitsune…"

" Why would you be sorry about him?"

" Are you gonna have to fight Shuichi -nii-san?" Kohaku asked nervously.

" I don't know, Kohaku…"

" I'm not sure why he did what he did, but you know him, Young Miss. You must not let whatever emotions you might currently be feeling affect your critical thinking. If your anger or sadness gets the b-"

" I know," the teen said as she headed towards her room, her younger brother hot on her heels.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ …" He said as she went into her room. Standing at the doorway he saw her begin to place several of her hunting daggers strategically underneath her clothes.

" Go study, Kohaku." Sango said calmly.

" But Nee-chan-"

" _**I SAID GO STUDY**_!" She snapped causing him to jump and become uncomfortable.

Sighing suddenly, she walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

" I'm sorry I snapped at you, little brother." Sango whispered softly, kissing the top of his head comfortingly. " I shouldn't have done that."

" Nee-chan, Shuichi-nii-san must have had a good reason for stealing those things! He wouldn't have hurt you for no reason."

" I know, little brother." She said rocking him softly, as she had done so often since their parents had passed. " I just need to make sure that he stole them for a good reason. Please-"

" Kohaku, you need to go study. I'll handle this."

" _Nee_ - _chan_ …"

" Please, Kohaku." Sango said calmly.

" Alright Nee-chan…but please be careful."

" I always am." She said kissing his brow lightly before ushering him out of her room and closing the door behind her.

They were right, the anger she was feeling at the moment could cloud her judgement while she investigated the claims against him.

She needed to remain claim.

—

" I told you that she couldn't be trusted." Rei said to Setsuna as the two watched Sango set out on her hunt.

" Don't judge, Rei-san. We all have our faults and not everything is as it appears." Setsuna smiled sadly. " There are always three sides to every story. Her side, the kitsune's side and the true side."

" Our job is to protect humans from them and she bedded let the yokai use her."

" I don't think he used her."

" Then you're as blind as she is."

" Not all demons are like the one's that we fight." Setsuna said. " Some have souls. Have hearts."

" No they don't." Rei growled. " Don't let her stupidity destroy your common sense, Setsuna-san."

" Have a heart, Rei-san." Setsuna said calmly. " The poor girl just had her first love break her heart."

" If you want someone sympathetic to love and broken hearts, then talk to Minako-san, she is the Guardian of it after all."

" You can be the Guardian of War and still be empathetic to someone's pain." Setsuna smiled. " And please don't bother trailing Sango-chan, Haruka-san and Michiru-san are already on the job."

" Good, Haruka-san won't fall for her crap about the demon."

" Haruka-san can be very empathetic at times. Not always, but she definitely can be…plus Michiru-san can most assuredly be empathetic."

" Good for them." Rei snapped turning from the dark haired woman and left.

—

Sango walked in Minamino Shiori's hospital room several hours later carrying a small bouquet of flowers. She had uncovered several bits of information about what had happened after the Spirit World Vault break-in.

The Spirit Detective, Urameshi Yusuke, had already taken out the Soul Eater Gouki and had retrieved the Orb of Beast. Now he would be after the two remaining Artifacts of Darkness…she needed to find Kurama before he did.

Though he was her first cousin, she had not seen Yusuke since her mother had died. She didn't know if he shot first and asked questions later. She didn't really know anything about him. She loved her great-grandfather, but he had refused to allow her aunt Atsuko to see her after her mother had died. Atsuko had been a train wreck since her teen years.

Heavy drinking.

Smoking.

Anger issues.

From what her grandfather had informed her, Atsuko's bad habits had transferred to her son. Yusuke had just as bad a temper and foul mouth as his mother did.

So Atsuko had never been allowed to visit her elder sister's children. He didn't want her to somehow influence them negatively.

" Shiori-san, you have a visitor." A female nurse with a bobbed hair cut said cheerily to the ailing woman in the bed.

" Sango-chan, it's so nice to see you." The woman in the bed said.

" How are you feeling?" Sango asked setting the vause down on her bedside table. It contained yellow carnations, orange lillies and petunias. They may not have complemented each other but she figured Kurama would get the meaning behind them.

" Better now that I've seen your beautiful face." Shiori laughed pulling the girl into her arms. " It's been a while, dear."

" I'm sorry Shiori-san, Grandfather had kept me so busy." Sango said holding tightly onto the only mother she could ever remember having.

It ripped her heart out to know there was nothing she could do to help ease this woman's pain.

" What's wrong, dear?"

" Nothing." Sango said softly kissing Shiori's pale cheek. " Just a lot on my mind."

" Well love, how about you sit down at take a rest."

" Shiori-san, you never change." Sango smiled sitting in the chair next to the bed. " Even when you're in the hospital you can't stop worrying about others."

" Well, someone sounds just like Shuichi."

Shioiri laughed, taking the girl's hand into her own. " Besides, someone needs to worry about you, dear. You do so much for everyone but never take care of yourself."

—

Kurama stepped into his mother's hospital room with the Spirit Detective at his side. His already heavy heart grew worse when he caught the taijiya's faint scent in the room.

His eyes landed on the small bouquet of flowers beside his mother's nightstand, the sight of them made his heart tighten even more.

Each type represented either betrayal or heartache…

Sango must have known about the break in by now and this was her message to him. She must think the worst of him…and he knew he deserved it.

He had asked her to become his.

To give herself to him and he betrays her this way.

He hated himself for whatever she may think of him.

Her great-grandfather could be getting ready to dispatch her to kill him any moment now…

Once the Taijiya Leader passed a sentence it was normally dealt with quickly and efficiently.

 _However_ …

This time…Himura Kenji would be too late. In order to save his mother, he would forfeit his own soul to the Forlorn Hope.

Minamino Shiori deserved to live.

" It's been such a long time since you brought a friend over." Shiori said sitting up. Her visit with Sango seemed to exhausted her more than she had thought.

" It's alright Mother, you don't have to sit up!" Kurama said quickly, instantly rushing to her side.

" It's not so bad really. I'm feeling well today."

" Shall I peel an apple for you?" He asked in concern

" No, I'm not hungry." She replied softly.

" Please eat Mother, you'll never get well without nutrition!"

" Yes of course, it's just hard to remember all these things, Shuichi." Shiori chuckled lightly.

" Well, please try. I need to get well quickly." Kurama whispered gripping her hand tightly in his own.

—

The sun had begun its decent when Kurama and the Spirit Detective made their way to the roof of the hospital. Its decent cast a blood red haze over the scene.

" Shuichi is the name that I have taken in my human form." Kurama said as his eyes focused on the setting sun. He could feel the Spirit Detective's confused eyes locked on him.

" That woman is my mother…sort of…my human father passed away some years ago. For fifteen years she has brought me up…while I have deceived her….and others." Kurama said quietly, glancing over his shoulder to gaze sadly at the detective.

" Sorry…I'm not following." Yusuke stated firmly.

" My truest name was Yoko…and I was a kitsune…a spirit kitsune who gained the powers of a demon over the years I lived. In time I became more powerful and passed the time learning the art of breaking codes and seals. Ancient treasures were my favorite sport…

" However, fifteen years ago I made a careless mistake and was wounded by a strong pursuer. With the last energy I had, I escaped to the Living World and became the child of a loving human family…knowing that if I could withstand humanity for ten years my Spirit Energy would have time to safely recover…then I could escape without a trace."

" I take it something went wrong." Yusuke stated.

" My mother fell ill…" Kurama said softly to the detective's surprise. " I know it might sound foolish but I couldn't leave her…considering everything she had done for me."

He wasn't completely telling the truth and he hoped the detective wouldn't sense the partial lie. True, he had stayed to take care of his mother but she wasn't his sole reason for remaining here.

No…the other reason came in the form of a reddish brown haired teen taijiya with eyes like the purest emeralds. She and his mother had managed to worm their way into his heart without him even realizing it.

" That was when they appeared. Hiei had somehow tracked me down, needing my expertise and I suddenly remembered the powers of the Forlone Hope." He stated calmly, pulling said artifact from his pocket, sensing the detective behind him tense.

He turned sadly to him before stating. " Did you know that some species eat their mothers…"

A moment of silence passed between the two before he continued. " Please…let me use the Forlon Hope to save the woman's life…then I'll accept my punishment."

" But…why would a yokai do that for a human?" Yusuke asked innocently.

Sadness darkened the kitsune's eyes as he processed the detective's question.

Sango had asked him something similar when they were younger as well. It was when he found her crying just after her parents had passed.

When he had attempted to console her she had asked him why.

Even at such a young age she had had extraordinary Spiritual Senses. She had known what he was since she had learned the word.

" I don't know…" Kurama stated softly. " Maybe because I am guilty…maybe because I am one of those mother devouring creatures…I've caused her great pains. It's hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior. I feel I broke her spirit and maybe in some way, I caused her illness."

" Why are you telling me all this?"

" Maybe I just needed someone to know." Kurama chuckled sadly. " Besides, I could tell that you could trust me."

Suddenly the door to the roof opened, breaking the tense moment, and a nurse ran, calling out suddenly. " _**SHUICHI**_! _**IT**_ ' _ **S YOUR MOTHER**_!"

Fear coursed through the kitsune as he rushed to her room.

" She's fallen into a critical state, young man." The doctor stated. " In other words, your mother is about to die."

" _How long_?" Kurama asked.

" Probably tonight." The doctor said. " We'll do what we can. Shuichi, I'm sorry."

—

" I have no choice." Kurama stated once more on the room, the full moon illuminated behind him.

" You'll use it tonight?" Yusuke asked. " I heard you had to dish out something to the Forlon Hope in order to make it work. Do you know what that something is?"

" Yes… _life_ …" Kurama stated calmly before placing the object underneath the moonlight and uttering the summoning incantation. " Forlon Hope, I ask you to wake from your sleep and hear my plea. Reflect my greatest desire and make it true."

Once spoken a dark spiraling light burst from the mirror, enveloping the red haired yokai. The image of his ailing mother appeared in the reflective glass before an ominous voice spoke.

" To save the life of this woman…is that what you desire?"

" _It is_." Kurama stated, pushing the smiling image of his emerald eyed taijiya far from his mind.

" _**HEY**_! _ **CAN**_ ' _ **T YOU WAIT A MINUTE SO WE CAN WORK THINGS OUT**_!" He heard the Detective call out. " _**THERE**_ ' _ **S GOTTA BE SOME OTHER WAY TO DO THIS**_!"

" No…there is not." Kurama said firmly.

" To grant this wish, you must give your life…is that what you wish?" The mirror asked.

" If that will save my mother's life, then yes. That is what I wish!"

" Then your wish shall be granted."

As the mirror spoke Kurama felt his life force being pulled painfully from his body. It took all his will power to not pull away.

He had to do this.

He had to save his mother!

Suddenly both Sango's and his mother's face flashed before his eyes. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of never seeing them again. To never hear their laughter or see them smile at him.

To never be able to smell Sango's soft scent again.

He had to do this.

 _For you_ … He thought as he began to surrender himself to the mirror's powers.

" _**NO**_!"

He opened his eyes to see the Detective's hand dart out suddenly. " _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING**_!" The kitsune demanded.

" HEY MIRROR GUY, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Yusuke yelled firmly. " _**I WANT YOU TO TAKE MY LIFE INSTEAD**_! _**THAT WAY KURAMA CAN LIVE AND HE STILL GETS HIS WISH**_ , _**ISN**_ ' _ **T THAT RIGHT**_!"

" _**THIS DOESN**_ ' _ **T MAKE SENSE**_! _**IT**_ ' _ **S MY WISH**_!" Kurama yelled.

" _**YEAH WELL**_ , _**IT DOESN**_ ' _ **T MAKE SENSE RESCUING YOUR MOM SO SHE CAN SPEND THE REST OF HER LIFE MOURNING THE DEATH OF HER ONLY SON DOES IT**_!" Yusuke shot back as images of his wake flashed through his mind. Of the sight of his mother being so broken.

" I've seen that once before and I don't want to see it again." The detective said softly.

" _**YOUR DESIRE SHALL BE FULFILLED**_!" The mirror called before a blinding white light shot from it, hurling the two back, knocking the out instantly.

—

" I'm still alive?" Kurama said in astonishment when he had come to. " What about my mother?" He called before rushing to her side.

—

Sango had watched the entire scene from a nearby rooftop. She had stayed well enough downwind so that Kurama wouldn't have been able to catch her scent.

Her heart hammered when she had heard the Kurama was going to sacrifice himself for his mother. She was disgusted in herself for not trusting him.

She was no better than her grandfather.

" _**HOLD ON**_ , _**YUSUKE**_!"

She tensed when she saw one of the Spirit World Envoys, Botan, fly towards the unconscious detective.

She knew she should leave but she couldn't until she knew what had happened to Shiori.

" Yusuke…?" She heard the Reaper ask, nudging the teen lightly with her hand. " _**YUSUKE**_ , _**PLEASE**_!"

Her eyes widened when she saw the detective sit up and begin muttering something that she couldn't quite make out.

" In honor of your noble deed, I shall fulfill the wish without taking life." Sango heard the mirror state. She cast her gaze down at Shiori's window to see tears of joy streaming down Kurama's face. She let out a sigh of relief before she turned to leave.

—

" See Rei-chan, it's just as Setsuna-san said!" A woman with bouncy blue hair and navy blue eyes said calmly. " There are always two sides to every story."

" Don't start, Michiru-san." Rei said calmly. " I still don't trust the fox."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author** : YAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR RintheS! Sorry for no updates, I've been super busy at work and now I'm in a busy class that's taken up a lot of time! Anyway, hope you all enjoy it!

—

" You're choosing a successor?" Sango said curiously looking over her shoulder at the elderly woman, pausing in her sweeping.

" Are you going deaf as well as dumb?" Genkai said causing a vein to throb in the girl's forehead. " Yes I am going to be choosing a successor."

" Why now all of a sudden?" Sango asked as she continued with her chores. Shortly after the Spirit Detective reclaimed all three of the stolen artifacts that Kurama and his demon cohorts had taken she decided to spend so time training in order to clear her mind.

In reality she couldn't face Kurama after all the thoughts that she had allowed herself to have about him.

How could she have ever thought he would steal those artifacts for his own personal gain?

How could she have allowed the negative thoughts that others had for him infect her the way they had?

She felt as though she had betrayed his friendship.

Sango needed to not see him for a long time. She needed to concentrate on her powers for once.

Ever since she and Kurama had had that moment in the forest her powers had been fluctuating at the most inopportune moments.

Like when she was thinking about how well muscled his chest was.

Or when she recalled the hunger in that was in his eyes as he looked at her naked form.

" Control yourself, idiot." Genkai snapped as lightning began to flicker around the yard.

" _**W**_ - _ **WHAT**_?" Sango squeaked, her face reddening.

" Stop thinking about that fox boy of yours and control your lightning!"

" _H_ - _How did you know what I was thinking_!"

" Because you're a stupid teenage girl, what else do you think about!" Genkai growled. " Focus on controlling that power of yours or else it could kill someone."

Sango felt a wave of self disgust descend over her at her carelessness. She took a deep breath prior to placing her full concentration back into maintaining her powers.

" Now," Genkai said once the lightning dissipated. She lifted her cup of tea to her lips and took a sip before continuing. " There will be several psychics coming here to compete for the chance of being my successor."

" Compete…you mean you're holding a competition?" Sango said raising an eyebrow.

" How else should I find a successor worthy enough of training?"

" Not being so damn picky for one."

" Says the kid who's only an heir because of sharing the same bloodline." Genkai snarked.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sango groaned. " I know, Gramps is a dope."

" In more ways than you know."

" So when will this tournament take place?" Sango asked cautiously.

" Within a week."

" You should be careful, though. I heard that the Human Hunter Rando has been spotted in this area."

" It would seem your taijiya sources are ever strong even this far out." Genkai calmly stated.

" I'm serious, what would happen if he were to become your disciple?"

" I don't care if he does or doesn't." Genkai said.

" But do you understand what he were to posses-"

" If he were to win the tournament then I will train him."

" _But_ -"

" If he is the winner then I will teach him. Now continue your chores." Genkai said calmly causing the teen to let out a sigh of frustration.

How could Genkai even consider training some like Rando?

What in all the realms could she be thinking?

" I will require an aid to step in incase things get a little hectic." Genkai said.

" Why can't you just stop them yourself?"

" Do you want to continue your training here or not?"

 _Crazy old woman_. Sango thought as a vein in her forehead began to twitch as she swept dirt into a pan. " Fine, whatever you need."

The taijiya bent over to toss the dirt into the bushes, irritation evident in her green eyes.

" Good." Genkai smirked before taking another sip. " Also, I have received news that The Spirit Detective will be participating in this competition." Her words caused the taijiya to fall flat on her face.

" _**TH**_ - _ **THE WHAT**_!" Sango squeaked, dirt evident on her face.

" As I've said, Koenma will be sending his new Detective to participate. He evidently doesn't want my abilities falling into the wrong hands."

 _Never thought I_ ' _d agree with the Spirit World Prince on anything_. Sango thought as her eyebrow twitched. _But to send Yusuke here_ …

" I take it that you will wish to keep your identity hidden while he is competing." Genkai stated coolly.

" He doesn't know my face anyway." Sango said standing and brushing her clothes off.

" Aren't you two first cousins or something?"

" But we haven't seen each other since we were little children." Sango said calmly. " Gramps didn't approve of Aunt Atsuko and after my mother died my brother and I weren't permitted to see them. He didn't want us picking up any of her bad habits."

" That old fool." Genkai snapped. " But nonetheless, it would be smart to disguise you in case some of your families old enemies come to the competition."

" The old man made a lot of enemies back in the day, did he?"

" More than you know." Genkai smirked.

" Fine, I'll wear some stupid disguise…what do you propose?"

—

(One Week Later)

" I hate you so much right now, Old Woman…" Sango said in her released battle form, a clothe mask wrapped around her face, hiding her identity from unwanted eyes.

" You asked for my opinion and this will help you control your power without anyone recognizing you." Genkai stated coolly as they both entered the room just beyond the waiting area. Between the two and the competitors was a simple sliding door, several of whom had already arrived and were waiting there for the competition to begin.

" It's hot in this stupid thing."

" Stop your complaining, idiot. Someone may recognize your voice."

 _Stupid old woman_. She thought grumpily.

Peering through the slightly parted door she turned her attention to the crowd began scanning it thoroughly. She searched for any sign of the Human Hunter Rando.

If the demon were here, then he was surprising his aura well.

" _**URAMESHI**_!"

She jumped at the sound of a gruff male voice muddled in with the crowd.

" _**KUWBARA**_! _**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE**_?"

She tensed at another male voice. _Urameshi_ … She thought, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. _Yusuke is really here then_ …

Glancing around the crowd she noticed a dark haired teen arguing with a taller one with orange hair.

 _There he is_ … She thought curiously. _Yusuke_ … _the new Spirit Detective_ ….

She ran her eyes over the sight of her cousin standing before her. She hadn't seen him since they had been very small but he was still the same as he was back then.

 _Loud_.

 _Hot tempered_.

 _Quick to fight_.

When they were little the only one who could calm him was their childhood friend, Yukimura Keiko.

From what her informants had told her, Keiko had been the to return Yusuke to life.

With the _Kiss of Life_.

A small smile came across her face at the thought of it. Many of the old legends say that a Kiss of Life can only be given by one's Soul Mate.

She always had a feeling that the two of them had feelings for each other…but with this proof. Her smile grew wider. Hopefully Keiko would be up to the challenge her cousin would be.

She felt herself straighten as a gong rang suddenly and the door slid open.

" Shut it, man! Master Genkai must be coming!" She heard one combatant say loudly.

" My, my, quite a crowd." Genkai stated calmly stepping out into the crowd, Sango following closely behind her. " Wouldn't you agree, Yuki?"

Sango twitched at the codename the old woman had given her. They had agreed that it would be safest to not use her real name, incase any old enemies of her clan came to the competition.

" Alright people, I guess we should get things started." Genkai smirked at the crowd, clearly scanning for anyone worthy of the test. " The first of your tests will be the _Drawing of Lots_."

 _Crazy old woman_ … Sango thought as she watched the crowd begin to pull pieces of sealed paper from a large vase. She realized earlier that those papers were special…that anyone with any significant Spiritual Power would be able to change the color of it.

" Those who won, congratulations. Those who lost, please get lost." Genkai stated before turning to leave, Sango following calmly behind her.

" _**HOLD IT**_!"

She turned in unison with Genkai to see two large hulking male figures behind them glaring angrily down at the old woman.

" We're the two most powerful fighters amongst the Kyosho Mountain People!" One growled.

" We came all this way because we heard you could make us better! You can't turn us away with a piece of paper!" The other snapped.

" Do you not see how big we are? You have to give us a fair shake!" The first said.

" The only difference with larger fighters is that they're louder when they whine!" Genkai groaned. " Can't you block heads understand that I'm just trying to save you from embarrassment!"

" _**I**_ ' _ **M WARNING YOU**_!" The second yelled.

" This probably goes way beyond your comprehension boys, but please try to understand. If you're really ready for my training why didn't your papers turn red?"

" _**HOW DARE YOU**_!" They growled before launching themselves at the old woman. Without thinking Sango quickly stepped between them, sending a jolt of energy out, hurling the combatants backwards.

—

 _What the hell_! Yusuke thought staring at the two unconscious men crushed against the temple walls. _That guy beside the old hag just blasted those guys away with his mind_! _If that guy beside her trained under her_ … _now I_ ' _m interested_.

" Well now Yuki, it would seem you're training has been coming along nicely. A year ago those oafs would have had their heads explode if you had winked at them wrong." He heard the old hag laugh as her companion settled in behind her once more. " _Hah_! I guess you're not so hopeless after all. Alright red papers, follow me!"

 _If that guy was trained under her_ , _I can see why monsters would want to learn her Spirit Wave for themselves_. Yusuke thought, a smirk appearing on his face as he and Kuwabara began to follow the crowd.

—

 _She really made them play games_ … Sango thought as they continued towards the Third Task. _The old bat is craftier than I gave her credit for_.

Her eyes darted around the twenty remaining combatants. Rando must be amongst them. If he had failed he would have caused a scene about being eliminated.

" Now that the weak have been eliminated, the tests will be far more severe." Genkai said as they approached the forest near the northern edge of her property.

" _Hey_ …my insides feel all funny." One contestant whimpered.

" Master, the forest seems to have its own life-force." Another, a young Shaolin monk stated cautiously.

" Yes, to say the least." Genkai smiled. " It's known as the _Dark Forest_ and its as old as the human race. It has become a sanctuary for the oldest and most primitive demons. On the other side of the forest is a giant tree! Make it there and you pass the test, you have two hours!"

" _**GYAH**_!" One man cried stumbling backwards. " _**I**_ ' _ **M NOT GETTING NEAR THAT FOREST**_!"

" Yeah Genkai, I really wanted to be your student but I kinda want to live!" Another cried before the two made a run for it.

 _Eighteen left_. Sango thought calmly. She shifted her eyes to the forest. She remembered the time she had first gone into the forest. Remembered the yokai that called it home. It really wasn't a place for the faint of heart.

" Best of luck, hope you don't die!" Genkai yelled as the combatants launched themselves into the forest.

" We'll be waiting by the tree. If you use your Spiritual Awareness you'll find us quickly." Genkai laughed as she and Sango launched themselves ahead of the contestants.

—

" Only fifteen minutes left…we should remember to rescue the stragglers once the two hour mark hits, _Yuki_ …" Genkai mused as she monitored a small pocket watch in her hand.

" It would appear we have one less straggler to rescue." Sango said as she noticed the one called Kuwabara running towards them.

" Hello boy." Genkai stated as the orange head made it towards them.

" _Am I really the first here_!" He gasped in amazement before two others ran towards them.

The old psychic smirked as the others began to whine and brag about why they hadn't made it before the teen.

—

" _Times up_!" Genkai said closing her watch. " Only you seven have passed."

Sango felt her chest tighten at the fact that Yusuke was not amongst them. Had something happened to him in the forest?

" _**WAIT**_! _**THERE SHOULD BE ONE MORE**_!" The orange haired teen exclaimed.

" Sorry but I never make exceptions."

" _**WAIT FOR ME**_!"

" What?" Genkai said in confusion.

" _**URAMESHI**_!" Kuwabara exclaimed eagerly.

" You know, suddenly I'm reminded of a fortune cookie I once had. It said the straight way isn't always the fastest!" Yusuke groaned running towards them suddenly

" Listen boy, surely you didn't go straight through the Dark Forest!" Genkai gapped, her eyes widening in amazement. " You would have faced a lethal man bat!"

" What you mean Baldock?" Yusuke said. " Yeah, he was hanging out with me for a while, that guy was fast but not nearly as fast as Hiei. I took care of him real good, you'll see!" He laughed before a thought crossed his mind suddenly. " Oh by the way, do you know where that burn mark on his ass came from? Looks like he was struck by lightening once!"

Sango felt her face redden in embarrassment as she remembered the time she had struck the man bat with a stray bolt of lightning during one of her many training sessions.

" _ **DON**_ ' _ **T YOU SEE YOU**_ ' _ **VE GOT NO REASON TO LAUGH**_ , _**YOU IDIOT**_!" Kuwabara yelled grabbing ahold of Yusuke's scruff. " _**YOU WENT OVER THE TIME LIMIT**_!"

" _**WHAT**_!" The dark haired teen yelled suddenly. " _**IS THAT TRUE**_!"

" It seems to be…but I do believe I will make an exception." Genkai laughed before seeing the two teens hug each other before they began to argue amongst themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author** : YAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR RintheS! I'm done with my class but now I'm about to potentially be very busy for the next few weeks. Updates may be very slow! But either way, thank you for all the favs/follows! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the new chapter! :D

—

 _Great_ … _now there_ ' _s a Spirit World rep here_. Sango thought as she eyed the blue haired girl called Botan.

Upon the first few fights of the fourth round she started to become bored as she heard the first two trade threats. One even said he would enjoy carving out the others heart.

Typical threat from one like him.

Kazamaru had sent his energy out, quickly neutralizing his opponent.

She saw Yusuke stiffen suddenly, amazement in his brown eyes. He stood there open mouth before he darted outside quickly. Kuwabara followed quickly behind him, muttering something about how he wouldn't allow him to chicken out on him.

Sango strolled outside calmly only to find the blunette chatting with the young detective. She heard him muttering about how she was his assistant and also the Grim Reaper.

She saw Botan tense suddenly as Kuwabara gripped her hands and proposal instantly to her.

" _**GYAH**_!" The orange haired boy yelled suddenly as a lit cigarette landed onto his shoulder.

" Are you boys happy with disqualification?" Genkai's ragged voice asked curiously from beside Sango's elbow. " If so, stay where you are."

The old psychic's question caused the teens to tense before rushing back into the room. Muttering quickly apologies and explanations as they went.

" So that's Koenma's boy, is it. Didn't realize there was someone more dimwitted as your great-grandfather or smart mouthed as your great grandmother." Genkai smirked, glancing up at the Taijiya. Her smirk grew as she sensed the irritation from the girl.

—

Sango tensed as she saw Kuwabara manifested a glowing sword, blocking the samurai's attack.

" Materialization…" Genkai stated calmly before explaining what had just happened.

 _Interesting_ … Sango thought calmly.

—

" I know you're bluffing!" Kibano laughed." We all know you're blind!"

" Maybe! But my mom taught me not to make excuses!" Yusuke smirked wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth.

" Fine! Then I'll give you no more warning!" Kibano said aiming his next attack. " I can feel you trembling! _**FAIR WELL**_ , _**BOY**_!"

" _**YUSUKE**_! _**WATCH OUT**_!" Botan cried out.

" _**I**_ ' _ **M NOT TREMBLING**_ , _**OLD MAN**_! _**I**_ ' _ **M POWERING UP**_!" Yusuke yelled as he took aim. " _**SPIRIT GUN**_!"

—

He beat him with a cigarette! Sango thought in amazement. She appreciated his ingenuity.

" Now onto the semi-finals. Kazamaru vs. Yusuke." Genkai said causing the dark haired teen to begin bellowing about how unfair it was and how she should choose someone who's had a chance to breath first.

He should have figured it out now that those things don't concern her. Sango thought as they marched towards the Wilderness of the Spirits.

She could hear her cousin and the Grim Reaper whispering something about Rando and how he could only use his _Spirit Gun_ once.

 _He may end up being a resident of the Spirit World once again_. Sango thought as Genkai called the start of the semi finals once again.

—

 _He sank into the bog_! Sango thought in amazement. Perhaps he wasn't such a dimwit as they thought.

" _**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TRIPPED**_!" Kuwabara yelled suddenly.

Never mind. Sango thought as irritation hit her. _Then that must mean_ …. She turned her attention to the young Shaolin Monk. _That boy is Rando_ …

—

 _This boy is lucky to have survived_. Sango thought as she ran her hands over Kuwabara's injuries.

" I won't die." Kuwabara muttered weakly, his gazed locked onto the Detective's. " Remember, Urameshi. We still must fight each other…I won't die until I beat you!"

" Yeah buddy, I got it." Yusuke snarled angrily, his eyes shifting towards Shurin. The young monk began babbling about how hard his shrinking technique was hard to do amongst several opponents and how Genkai's Spirit Wave must be so different.

 _Get him_ , _Yusuke_. Sango thought as Yusuke struck the monk. _Kill him_. _For this boy and all the others he_ ' _s murdered_ … _kill him_.

—

" _**FUNNY THING ABOUT SWAMPS**_!" Yusuke yelled jumping from a random puddling. " _**THEY**_ ' _ **RE ALWAYS CONNECTED**_!"

" _**DON**_ ' _ **T TALK**_ , _**YUSUKE**_! _**JUST SHOOT**_!" Botan screamed.

" _ **AND AS FOR MY SPIRIT GUN**_! _**YOU**_ ' _ **RE DOING IT WRONG**_!" Yusuke yelled aiming at the true form of Rando. " _**YOU HOLD TO MUCH**_ , _**BACK**_!"

A large amount of spirit energy shot into the red haired demon, knocking him into a sink hole.

 _Not yet_. Sango thought before a blast of energy shot up from the sink hole, revealing the demon. She winced, controlling every impulse she had to rush to Yusuke's side as the Human Hunter began pummeling him.

" Despite what it may seem, I'm very dangerous!" Yusuke groaned weakly as he lay on the ground.

—

 _He got lucky_ … Sango thought as Yusuke pulled swamp allege from his ears. She watched as her cousin stood before suddenly collapsing, crushing the demon with his elbow as he fell.

" You'll be training for the next six months to learn it." Genkai said to the confused Detective.

" Sorry old lady, but I'm just gonna claim my real prize." Yusuke called. " _ **ALL EXPENSES PAID TRIP TO THE TOKYO DOME**_!"

" What? You still remember that?" Botan said fearfully.

" Well of course! Did you think this was all community service?" Yusuke claimed angrily.

" The entire reason of that tournament was to choose my successor." Genkai stated calmly. " Did you really think after all that mess that I'd let you have a choice in it?"

" But my ticket!"

" I guess you'll have to have someone go in your place!"

" But…" Yusuke whined before passing out.

—

(End flashback)

" So all this time you've been Master Genkai's aide." Kurama stated calmly tracing a finger lightly over her cheek.

" Yeah…it was hard not being able to communicate with all of you while you came to visit her."

" Why didn't you participate in the Dark Tournament?" Kurama asked.

" I wasn't allowed to." Sango said calmly. " The old man wouldn't have allowed it."

" Why not?"

" Because that was the bargain he came to when he competed in the Dark Tournament with Master Genkai."

" _He what_?" Kurama said in disbelief, pausing as he stroked her soft cheek.

" Well he is pretty ancient and didn't you ever wonder who the last two members of the original Team Toguro were?" Sango asked as she tried not to enjoy his touch.

" Really?" Kurama gaped in surprise.

" Gramps and Great-Gran were the two remaining members. That's how they fell in love, actually." Sango smiled. " However, when the tournament was over…Gramps, Master Genkai and Great-Gran decided to never be involved in the tournament."

" Yet, Master Genkai was able to renter the tournament." Kurama stated calmly.

" Overall, Master Genkai made that decision. I couldn't enter because Gramps and Great-Gran placed it in their contract that none of their decendents could be pulled into the tournament as well." Sango said calmly. " I would have entered if I could have."

Kurama cringed at the thought of her having to go through the horrors that they had during the tournament. The very thought of her potentially have facing someone like Karasu made his blood boil.

" _ **NO**_."

" _What_?" Sango asked curiously. She tensed when she saw the anger flood his eyes. " What's wrong?"

Before she could think Kurama pulled her tightly against him, burying his face into her soft neck. He took a deep breath, inhaling her soft scent, running sinking a hand into her silken hair.

He cringed at the memory of Karasu running his hands into her soft hair…stroking her delicate skin. " I would never allow it."

" _What makes you think you can tell me what to do_!" Sango growled low.

" Himura, you don't understand what things we went through during the-"

" You still don't get to tell me what I can and can't do!" Sango growled. " Don't act like you give a crap about me! We spent one afternoon together and ever since-"

She froze when he pressed his lips greedily against her own. She heard a soft growl emanating from him as he ran one hand down her back and the other cupping her face lightly.

" I'd never let someone like him touch you." Kurama growled low, his green eyes locking onto her own. She saw a fierce predatorily look in them.

" _W_ - _Who are you talking about_?" Sango said in confusion.

" A monster that I am glad I killed." Kurama said running his hand gently over her cheek. " Because if he had ever touched you…"

Sango felt her face redden at his words. She didn't know how to take them. How to take that hungry look in his eyes. " Th-The breakfast!" She said trying to find any reason she could to break the uncomfortable moment before them.

" You need to rest, Himura." Kurama said as she began trying to cook.

" _B_ - _But I still have to finish preparing it for everyone_." She said quickly picking up a spatula. " They'll need it ready when they w-"

" _No_." Kurama said taking her hand in his. " You need rest."

" _**DIDN**_ ' _ **T I JUST TELL YOU NOT T**_ -" Sango yelled, whirling on him only to have a cherry tomato placed in her mouth. Her face reddened more at he his closeness.

" _Eat and swallow._ " He said calmly. " Or I'll have t-" He broke off as she fainted suddenly, wrapping his arms securely around her. " _Good_." He sighed.

The sleeping potion he infused the tomato with had taken affect quickly. He'd hate to have to fight her.

It wouldn't have been a fair fight. Especially how exhausted she was.

Of course, if she were at full power there's no telling what she could do to him.

" You are a handful." Kurama said taking her to his room so that she could rest comfortably. Pulling the covers back he set her down lightly and pulled the blankets back round her.

He lightly brushed his thumb over the pink rose earring she wore.

He smiled at the sight.

She hadn't taken them off.

Not once since he had given them to her.

His smile turned into a cocky smirk.

Pride surged through him that she wore something he had given her. Something that claimed her as his.

She was truly something remarkable.

Something unique.

The thought that Kaito wanted to try to take her from him angered the animal inside him. His human side was the only thing keeping him from killing him.

" _Mmm_."

He glanced down to see her shift in her sleep, the golden chain around her neck pooling around her ample breasts.

Leaning forward he took the delicate chain between his fingers. The symbol for Jupiter dangled there.

He just now noticed how much the birthmark on her left breast resembled it.

" Are you really the reincarnation of an ancient celestial princess?" Kurama found himself asking aloud.

A pang of sorrow hit him at the thought.

She deserved better than him.

She deserved better than a demon thief.

" _Minamino_ …" He heard her whisper, curling kitten like against the sheets. A red brow quirked at her actions.

She was dreaming of him.

" _Butt head_." He heard her mumble, burying her face into the pillow.

 _Maybe she is_ … _maybe she isn_ ' _t_. Kurama smirked before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her brow. Her scent blasted into him like a train, her mouth watered instantly and he had to jerk himself away from her.

He couldn't allow himself to give in to the demon in him. The one that demanded he claim her again. This time, it wanted him to seal her to him. To tie their life forces together once and for all.

No.

He wouldn't do that to her.

He wouldn't give in to his baser instincts.

She was his female but he needed to earn her back.

He winced at what heckling she must have received from her great-grandfather or the other members of the celestials.

He bit back his anger at the thought.

Since he had been pulled into aiding the Spirit Detective he hadn't spent much time with her. Hadn't bothered to make sure she was alright. Especially just after the incident with the Saint Beasts.

He had been busy with training and school that he very rarely saw her. When he was in school she was almost always absent…and the times she was…she was often tired and pale.

Her eyes often seemed distant and she barely paid attention in class.

Her pallor was pale and it seemed as though she were in a constant daze. Not many people other than their instructors interacted with her. Their fellow classmates weren't helpful in that regard…most of them were afraid of her and he was her only friend.

He paused, remembering this one moment where he saw her sitting alone on the a bench just inside the park near their school.

(Wooooo flashback)

With his superhuman hearing he could hear the things that passersby were muttering about her.

" Look at her. She thinks she's so much better than everyone else."

" I heard that she's from the Himura family!"

" Such an odd feeling coming from that girl."

" Ew, it's Himura…she's so weird!"

" She's so stuck up!"

" She's always hanging around Mindamino-san too!"

" And he's too nice to tell her to piss off. He's only humoring her, not even he wants to be near her."

" _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_!"

The people in the park jumped at excited female voice. A blur of blonde and pink darted towards her, almost knocking her completely off of the bench.

" Tsukino-san!" Sango squeaked in surprise.

" _**THERE YOU ARE**_ , _**SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" The blonde squealed excitedly. " _**WE HAVEN**_ ' _ **T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG**_!"

" Why haven't you been responding to our texts, Sango-chan?" The pinkette asked worriedly.

" How did you two even manage to get my phone number?" Sango asked in confusion.

" Ami-chan of course!" The pinkette giggled.

" But why didn't you answer? Are you mad at us? What can we do to fix it!"

" Usagi-chan, let's give her a chance to say something!" The pinkette said firmly.

" Oh sorry Sango-chan, but we we're really worried about you, right Chibi-Usa!"

" It's very true, Himura-san! Usagi-san and Chibi-Usa were truly upset over whether you were alright or not." A cheery female voice said suddenly.

Sango looked up to see Setsuna standing there smiling down at her. " You look rather tired, Himura-san. Have you been training much?"

" A bit." Was the all he heard Sango reply.

" You should rest some. You don't want to over work yourself." He heard Setsuna say. " Your condition isn't one that you should take lightly."

" Yeah! You don't wanna faint or have something worse happen!" Usagi said in concern.

" You should come over sometime and we can watch movies!" Chibi-Usa said suddenly.

" That's a great idea! Maybe some comedies!" Usagi said quickly.

" Himura-san strikes me as a romance kind of girl." Setsuna said causing a flush to come suddenly to Sango's face. " Am I correct in my assumption?"

" _**REALLY SANGO**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" Usagi squealed suddenly.

" I would have thought you were more into horror!" Another female voice said suddenly. They turned to see two young women standing there. One woman had bouncy blue hair and navy blue eyes, the other had short pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

" I get enough of that in my other life, Tenou-san. Why would I want it in my leisure time?" Sango replied grumpily.

" _**HI HARUKA**_ - _ **SAN**_! _**MICHIRU**_ - _ **CHAN**_!" Chibi-Usa said waving happily at the newcomers.

" Ah, hello Chibi-Usa. What do you say, should we all have a movie day?" The woman with the bouncy hair asked happily. " Sango-san should come along with us."

" What a great idea, Michiru-chan!" Usagi said linking her arm in with Sango's.

" _**YEAH**_! We could invite Minako-chan, Ami-chan and Rei-chan too!" Chibi-Usa squealed taking Sango's other arm in hers. " _**LET**_ ' _ **S GO**_!"

" _**UH**_! _**B**_ - _ **B**_ - _ **BUT I NEVER AGREED TO THIS**_!" Sango squeaked nervously. " _**MEIOU**_ - _ **SAN**_! _**HELP**_!"

" I'm sorry, Himura-san but no can do! When those two make up their minds, there's no changing it!" Setsuna laughed as the blonde and the pinkette tugged the taijiya away.

(end flashback)

 _Those women that day must have been the other celestials_. Kurama thought as he sat in the chair beside the sleeping taijiya. He ran a hand through her soft hair.

 _They seem to have cared about her_ … _so they may be trust worthy_. He thought as exhaustion begin to overtake him. His green gaze shifted back to the teen girl in the bed. A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes flashed across his face.

 _My precious taijiya_. He thought sleepily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author** : YAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR RintheS! Finished the chapter I've been working on for a few days. Hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks for the favs/follows/reviews! You guys are awesome! :D

—

" Himura-san?" Kurama said worriedly as he walked around in the darkness. His green eyes scanned the surrounding area for his taijiya, a sense of dread descending over him. " _**SANGO**_!" He yelled trying to detect her scent.

" It's no wonder you fought me so hard during the tournament."

Fear shot through him at the sound of the last voice he ever wanted to hear again. " _Karasu_ …" He snarled low. " _Where is she_! What did you do to her!"

" As much as I desired you, I have to say…she has the most delightful screams of pain."

" _Where_! _Is_! _**SHE**_!" Kurama snarled pulling his trademark rose from behind his hair. Anger filled him as he caught the scent of blood and rose scented rain water.

A small light appeared off to his right to reveal Karasu standing there with Sango strung up behind him. Her body was littered with burn wounds and blood. He felt as if his blood was on fire as he took in the sight before him.

" _Let her go_ , _Karasu_!" Kurama snarled taking a step towards them.

" She's put up a good fight, Kurama." Karasu said running a finger down the girl's bloodied cheek. " She gave me a thrill similar to what you gave me…but it wasn't the same. So I had to _make her pay_ for it."

The rose became a whip at those words.

" You'll pay for this." Kurama growled. " You should have stayed dead, Karasu!"

" I do enjoy it when I see that fire in your eyes, Kurama." Karasu laughed as cupped the teen girl's face tightly. " Her skin is even softer than yours is…perhaps I'll have a bit more fun with her…punish her for stealing your affection from me."

" My affection was never yours to begin with."

 _ **BANG**_!

" _**GYAH**_!" Sango screamed out in pain as two bombs exploded beside her.

Kurama swore in an ancient demon language as the scent of her fresh blood hit him. Inwardly he cursed from the excitement that hit him. Her weakened gasps of pain sent thrills of hunger through him. It reminded him of how much he had once enjoyed torturing humans for sport…and how much he now hated himself for that fact.

" _ **STOP IT**_!" He snarled pulling a fist full of seeds from no where, tossing them into the wind. He knew he could handle the pain that Karasu inflicted on him but seeing Sango in this kind of condition…seeing him do this to her.

" You're really going to try this again, Kurama?" Karasu laughed as several different kinds of Trace-Eyes appeared surround the two of them.

" I can't wait to hear more of her beautiful intoxicating screams." Karasu smiled stroking her cheek, trailing his hand downward to her bloodied throat. Panic flooded him as he saw two Mad Bombs appear suddenly, attaching themselves to Sango's ankles.

" _Shall we begin_?"

" _**NO**_!" Kurama yelled jerking awake suddenly. Cold sweat ran down his face and he hadn't realized he had been shaking. That was, until a soft warm hand cupped his cheek gently.

The warm scent of roses and rain water him anchoring him in place. Then he felt the softest pair of lips press against his forehead.

" _It_ ' _s alright_." He heard a soft voice whispered into his ear. Before he knew what was going on, he wrapped his arms securely around his taijiya's waist and pulling her to him. " _Minamino_ … _it_ ' _s alright now_."

Kurama felt himself begin to relax as Sango's fingers gently ran their way calmingly through his hair. " Whatever happened in that dream…it's not real. What is real is that you are here with _me_."

" _I know_ …" He whispered lightly, tightening his arms around her, pulling her gently onto his lap. " _It_ ' _s just_ …"

" _I know_ …" Sango whispered to him. " Those dreams always seems so real…but right now…you're awake and you're safe…and-"

" It's not me that I was worried about." Kurama said resting his on top of her head. He lightly trailed his finger up and down her arm, subconsciously reassuring himself that she was fine. " In that dream…one of the demons from the tournament…he…"

" Is dead, Minamino." He felt her fingers lightly trace his cheek. " You killed him and he's never going to hurt anyone ever again."

A semi-smile came to his face at her words. " I know…thank you

" Not a problem." She smiled, kissing his brow. " Are you seriously sleeping in this chair?" He heard her laugh.

" I figured if you were to wake up to find me in your bed…the team would lose a member to electrocution."

" Well, you'll be of no use to the team if you're to stiff from sleeping in crappy chair. So you might as well crawl into bed." Sango said calmly pulling him towards it.

" Are you sure?"

" Sure that we need you at your best for the upcoming fight, yes." Sango said undoing her hair and flopping down onto the bed. Stretching cat like on the bed before pulling the blankets up to her cheek.

Reaching upwards, Kurama began to stroke her cheek enjoy the softness of her skin. " Can I help you with something?" He heard her ask quietly.

" No…I'm just enjoying the sight before me." He smiled softly.

" And what sight would that be?"

" You with your hair down…it would be as if someone were to see the abominable snowman with a bowl of curry."

" Not that rare." Sango smiled, her eyes becoming heavy. " I normally-"

" Have it down when you aren't at work, school, the dojo, cooking, cleaning or…hmm, when was the last time you had it down…?" Kurama laughed softly as he continued to stroke her cheek.

" It hasn't been _that_ long."

" I believe we were seven…and you used to sometimes wear your hair in braids."

" And you used to have short hair and sometimes you were kind of an ass." Sango said looking at him through hooded eyes.

" I'm not that bad now."

" Not _that_ bad?" Sango said curiously.

" I…I'm sorry about the forest." Kurama said cautiously. He sensed her suddenly tense, scented her uncertainty and anger begin to flare up.

" Sorry about what, exactly? About what we did."

" _**NO**_! Never!" He said quickly causing her to raise her brownish red eyebrow. " I don't regret what we did…ever. I regret hiding the fact that I stole the Forlorn Hope and not telling you what I had planned."

" You had to save your mom, Minamino. I would have done the same." Sango said looking away.

" I regret not noticing how badly my actions hurt you." Kurama said truthfully. " I regret what kind of stress my actions may have caused you. What your grandfather's reaction may have done to you." He saw her swallow weakly and bite her lip in the way she did when she felt uncomfortable.

" It wasn't that bad."

" You know that your scent changes when you lie, right."

" _It does not_!" She stated angrily.

" Just like it does whenever you're upset or angry or flustered." He smirked pressing his forehead against her's. " You're an amazing woman and I hurt you. Something I told myself I would never do and I will never stop being sorry."

" You put too much pressure on yourself."

" So do you." He said kissing her cheek lightly. " And you haven't been taking good care of yourself and I have been an asshole for not noticing."

" I'm not your concern." Sango said before she found herself pinned underneath him, his face inches from her own. " What _are_ you doing?"

" You will always be a concern of mine." He said firmly. " I will always keep you safe. What I told you that afternoon in the forest was true. I'll never hurt you."

" But you _did_ …" She said looking away. " …even after the Forlorn Hope…you never…you acted like nothing happened…you really only spoke to me to ask me to keep your mother safe during the Dark Tournament."

He winced at her words, knowing how true they were.

" You don't have to say anything. It doesn't really-"

She broke off as he pulled her tightly against him. " I know…I hate myself for it."

" You should." She found herself saying without thinking. " You should have trusted me enough to tell me what you had planned with that stupid mirror. You don't understand how much it hurt to find out that you took it from the old man…who already hated you and when you did what you did…I didn't want to believe it!"

" Sango, I-"

" You could have told me…that you stole it for your mom! You know damn well I would have understood!"

" I couldn't…you would have tried to stop me and Hiei would have hurt you or worse." Kurama stammered.

" But you didn't trust me! Before that, you asked me to trust you for…that…at the forest…but you couldn't even trust me with that. You fucking jackass! You don't realize how much it hurt…"

He tensed when he felt electricity begin to flicker around him. " _Sango_ -"

" _**NO**_ … _ **YOU**_ don't get to call me that!" Sango growled low. " Get off of me and stay on your side of the bed or I'll fry your stupid ass."

Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed, which only seemed to irritate her more. " I understand…" He said calmly before he rolled over onto his side.

" Look at the damn wall!" She snapped turning to give him her back. He gritted his teeth lightly before reaching upwards to touch her soft hair.

 _ **ZAP**_!

He wrenched his hand away as a spark of electricity hit his hand. " Keep your damn hands to yourself!" He heard her snap again.

" _Alright_." He said coolly before he rolled away from her.

" And if you ever drug me or my food again I'll blast you back into the Demon World." Her heard her growl before he attempted to make himself fall asleep.

—

" Where are Kurama and Himura-san?" Yana asked suddenly as he began to inhale the breakfast that had been prepared by someone.

" Maybe they're spending some alone time together." Botan hinted lightly, eyebrows wiggling as she took a sip of her coffee.

" _Why_?" Yusuke asked as rice covered his face.

" You really are a dimwit." Genkai said.

" One who has terrible table manners." Kaito stated calmly.

" Can it, Four Eyes." Kuwabara snapped. " and geeze Urameshi, you haven't figured it out yet?"

" Figured what out?"

" That Yuki is Kurama's secret girlfriend!"

" Technically her name is Himura." Kaito stated.

" Her first name is Sango, but she doesn't seem like someone who would automatically let you call her by her first name." Botan pointed out.

" Wait, you guys weren't joking about him having a girl, were you!" Yusuke gapped.

" Why would we?" Botan gapped at him. " We'd never joke about something like that."

" How much of an idiot are you?" Kido asked curiously.

" Hey you know what, for now, the new guys don't get to make fun of me!" Yusuke growled wiping his face off.

 _ **WHAM**_!

The crew, with the exception of Genkai jumped suddenly at the slamming of the front door. Suddenly, a disgruntled Sango came into view, face red and sweaty from jogging. Angrily she marched over to the sink, filled a glass with water and began chugging it.

All she wore was a green and pink sports bra, jogging shorts and a pair of running shoes. Her long reddish brown hair was tied into a messy ponytail, strands falling haphazardly around her face.

" So you weren't with the fox." Genkai said calmly as the teen choked on the water. " And here I thought you got your cardio in a different way."

" Well that was rather abrupt." Botan whispered as an awkward moment fell onto the room. Her eyes flicked from Genkai who sat there, calmly sipping her tea as the teen girl glared daggers at her.

" What I do in my life is none of your business." The teen snapped angrily.

" Yet you always seem to bring your drama to my compound." Genkai smirked as she locked her eyes onto the teen.

The tension in the room only grew when Kurama entered the kitchen. As their eyes met, the air became static like and Botan felt the strands of her hair began to hover.

" Whatever happened between the two of you, get over it." Genkai stated. " We need you both at your best."

" I'm always at my best." Sango snapped.

" What happened? You two have a lover's spat?" Yusuke asked before a bolt of lightning knocked a piece of toast from his hand.

" I'd keep those comments to yourself, you dimwit." Genkai smirked as she heard a light knock at the door.

Kido went to open it and when he returned Setsuna was behind him. " Ah good morning, all!" The woman said cheerfully.

" What brings you here, Meiou-san?" Kaito asked from his spot at the table.

" I'm just here to speak with Himura-san." Setsuna smiled before her eyes landed on Kurama who watched her awkwardly from the doorway. She gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement.

" What do you want, Meiou-san?" Sango asked finally turning to face the room.

" To finish what we discussed the other day." Setsuna smiled calmly causing the girl to sigh before setting her empty glass down. Rubbing the back of her head she followed the dark haired woman into the next room.

" What's that all about?" Kuwabara asked curiously. " That lady had an odd aura about her."

" Stay out of it, Kuwabara." Genkai said calmly. " Don't get involved."

" But should we be asking if that lady can help us with the tunnel? With tracking down the ones opening it?"

" Let it go, Kuwabara." Genkai repeated. " That woman has no desire to help the Spirit World…only Himura."

" Why just her?" Yusuke asked in confusion, he looked curiously over at Kurama, expecting him to know the answer. They had come to depend on his wealth of knowledge…yet in this current situation, he knew nothing.

—

" You didn't need to rush over first thing in the morning, Meiou-san." Sango said calmly.

" You mentioned that your symptoms have been acting up lately, so over course I'd come check on you." Setsuna said setting her bag down. " Now sit and remove your necklace."

She hesitated for no more than an instant before obeying. Lifting the gold chain from her neck she winced as pain flooded from her left shoulder down into her back.

As she set it down, black, spider web like streaks ran from the scar on her back and into her left arm. She winced as the sudden gasp from her companion.

" _Don_ ' _t_." She sighed calmly.

" You should have called me sooner." Setsuna said worriedly. " Your body will give out under all this stress…and the toxins."

" _Can you fix it_?"

" I'd rather you take off those stupid Spirit Cuffs and let your body heal itself." Setsuna said calmly as her hands hovered over the streaks. " Our bodies aren't like normal human ones. You need your powers to heal."

" It's not time yet…I'm not prepared to unlock them." Sango winced as her she shifted her shoulder.

" I know, _I know_ …but I'd like for you to not be afraid of your powers…to embrace them like you should." Setsuna said calmly as her hands began to glow green.

Sango felt herself relax as warmth began to spread throughout her entire body. The pain slowly ebbed away as the minutes ticked by.

Setsuna's eyes were filled with worry as she saw the black venom shrink. She wasn't sure how much longer the her ability to heal the teen would last. This venom was something she hadn't been able to vanquish entirely.

She desperately needed Himura to remove the Spirit Shackles that Genkai had placed on her. She knew that the girl's powers would be able to heal herself from the rest of the poison…she just needed to get her past her fear of herself.

Her red eyes shifted from the shrinking venom to the jagged scar that laid diagonally across the teen's back. A deep sigh escaped her as she remembered exactly how the teen received it.


End file.
